


Grimm Warrior

by GrumpyDemon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyDemon/pseuds/GrumpyDemon
Summary: Creatures of grimm, souless beasts of pure darkness that hunted the human race savagely.But was every monster evil at its center?





	1. Chapter 1

Grimm warriors were very rare, and not well liked among humans. Or even faunus, warriors that possess the powers of a grimm were powerful beings. 

Able to transform into the grimm they were born after, but they were disliked worldwide. Even the most famous heroes of grimm warriors were despised by others. 

Hated because others feared them, because they were stronger than regular humans. Because warriors of grimm were unstable, most lost their mind to the grimm inside in a few years after coming of age. They would go feral, taking on the form of a beast and rampaging just like the rest of them.

_________________________________________________

Princess Weiss Schnee was not thrilled about the upcoming event. 

It was a fighting event of sorts, being held to find the Schnee's the very best fighter. Her father was looking to get her, her own personal guard. 

Weiss did not need a guard to watch over her! She could take care of herself just fine with Myrtenaster. The heiress had been trained in the art of fencing since a very young age. All Schnee's knew how to protect themselves, to need a personal guard was humiliating. 

_________________________________________________

Blake wasn't sure of Adam's plan to kidnap the princess of the Schnee's. But the stubborn bull faunus was set on putting things into action. Which left the cat faunus with little to do then follow his lead and play her part. 

_________________________________________________

Growing up as a grimm born, was never easy. Even if you were a mere child, others still feared you greatly. 

It left the grimm born with little to no friends or family, forcing them to grow detached from their emotions. 

Well people already feared the grimm born for their lack of emotions during terrible events. Such as death, rarely bothered a grimm warrior. They did not have the hesitation others had towards killing, relying solely on their instincts. 

And if grimm born weren't monotone, they were furious. Those with grimm blood had very poor holds on their tempers. Some could even change into their beast form as a result of losing control of their rage. 

Siblings of the beast blood were known to be very close, but could also be very vicious towards each other. Fighting to display dominance over their rival in their territory. 

It was a needed act, as the beast inside could be riled up in the presence of another grimm born. Needing to be put back in its place, lest the grimm born lose control and rampage. 

Multiple people with the beast blood that formed a group were a pack. And in that pack, there was always an alpha that kept the rest in line. 

_________________________________________________

The day was here, the day held for the tournament for the right to become the princess's guard. 

There were very few rules, any may enter at their own risk. Any could attempt to win, so long as they were the strongest fighter. 

The last standing would be given the title of personal guard to Weiss Schnee. And given rights in the Schnee kingdom along with the title. Slaves who enter, if one were to win. That slave would be set free of their enslavement. Now a free person of the kingdom. 

_________________________________________________

The tournament was a long one, drawn out by all the eager contestants. 

Though so far only one really stood out the most, a blue haired young man. He couldn't have been older than the princess herself, well Weiss had to attempt he had some fighting skills with his short sword and shield. 

The heiress was far less impressed by the flirtatious lines he threw at her between rounds. Well the boy, Neptune, was good looking. Weiss did not want a guard who would flirt with her all the time. It would be a waste of her time and his. 

Alas, Neptune seemed to be the champion as he once again raised his arms in triumph. He was a little worse for wear, a few dents in his iron armor. 

Jacques rose from his throne, raising his arms to silence the roaring crowds. "Does no one else dare to fight the champion!? Throw away your fear and test your strength for the right of joining my guard!" 

Silence was all that answers the king, letting out a sigh. He turns to address the young man in the ring, "Neptune. You have fought valiantly, and with my power I name you my daughter's perso-" 

"Guess I'll try then.." 

Dead silence rang out, those all around shocked that someone would dare interrupt the king. 

Cold ice blue orbs narrow, turning to scan the crowds. "Show yourself!" He watches the massive crowds part to reveal a cloaked figure who strodes forwards slowly. 

They walked with ease, showing no fear towards the white haired man unlike those around them. 

Jacques glares down at the figure when they stop before him in the ring. "Show yourself.." 

Weiss watches as they reach up to pull their hood back. Revealing red tipped black locks with a pair of dark red ears, pale skin and a bone white mask that gave her chills. 

To those that were to only get a glimpse of the mask would think they were a member of the white fang. Which is evident by the guards that rush to capture the stranger. And boos from the crowd as some humans begin to throw rocks at the cloaked figure. 

Weiss felt no sympathy for a white fang member, especially one foolish enough to present themselves before her father. Ice blue irises widen when the figure's face contorts into a snarl briefly. Revealing sharper teeth than any human or faunus could ever have. 

But it's gone just as fast, leaving the heiress wondering if she was merely seeing things. 

"Enough!" 

The deafening roar that rings out silences those all around, hecklers frozen in place. 

Weiss glances at her father, surprised by the fierceness in his statement. Shocked at how uneasy the old man looked, never before had she seen her father look unsure. 

Jacques bowed his head, "my apologies.. My people are not very well versed with your kind. Forgive them.." 

'Father is asking for forgiveness?!' Just who was this person that they could terrify the king so easily?

"Smart move old man." An almost cheerful voice rings out from behind the crowd, which immediately part ways. In walked a tall blonde with long luscious golden locks. She looked strong, with toned muscles barely contained by the brown leather armor she wore. 

Most strangely though, was the large grimm skull she wore. It was big enough to cover the top of her head, instead of just simply her face. It blocked the woman's eyes but below was left bare to see. Her skin was tanned, and a grin was on her lips. 

Looking back at her father, she found the man nearly trembling. 

The mysterious blonde strutted forwards to stand beside the redhead. "Keep your people in check ya? Cause I don't take kindly to my alpha being attacked." Here the woman's smile disappears, instead replaced with a deep frown to convey her displeasure. 

Jacques clears his throat to gather himself, "yes.. Please forgive us. We aren't offered the presence of a grimm born often." 

Grimm Born! 

Immediately the crowd changes, growing tense and uneasy. But unlike before they are dead silent, fear keeping them from voicing their hatred. 

Weiss looks at the two figures before her once more, taking them in a new light. She knew of people born with powers of grimm, but has never met one in person before. 

Focusing closer, the heiress could feel a dark energy emitting from them. It was easy to pick up on from the blonde, feeling wild and uncontrolled. Well the cloaked figure seemed tamer, but just as terrifying. 

The blonde steps forwards, ignoring how everyone recoiled slightly. She slammed a hand against her chest, "my name is Yang Xaoi Long. My sibling would like to participate in your tournament." She gestures to the redhead at her side. 

Warily gathering himself, the king eyes the cloaked figure. "And what is your name warrior?" 

Finally the redhead speaks up once more, "my name is Ruby Rose." But that is all. 

"Ruby Rose.. You are aware that if you win, you must swear your life to protect my daughter?" 

Very slowly, she nods. 

Letting out a tense sigh, the king frowns. "Very well, it would seem we have another challenger for mister Neptune." 

"H-Huh?!" The blue haired boy tenses up when the redhead turns to face him. The blonde leaving the ring respectfully. He pleadingly looks at the king, "you can't be serious about letting them fight!" 

Jacques eyes are already hard once more, having composed himself "they are a warrior like you. You will fight them if you want the chance to become my daughter's knight." 

Weakly Neptune tilts his head to gaze at the gorgeous princess. Before shifting to meet the grimm born's masked gaze, he lifts his shield at the ready. 

Gasps ring out, the town's people shocked that the young man would challenge someone with the powers of a beast. 

Slowly Ruby lifts her arms from her cloak, showing off the black and red dyed leather armor she wore. Along with the twin short swords she wielded, resting one over the other in a cross she waited. 

Noticing both the opponents readying themselves, the king raises his hand. Before swiftly lowering it, "begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red warrior, petals blowing in the breeze.

Weiss watched the battle in front of her with rapt attention, interested for the first time that day. This was her first time seeing a grimm born fight after all.

At her father's command, both combatants ready themselves.

Neptune circled the redhead, who remained strangely immobile. Unnerved when that mask turns to follow him slowly, 'its fine. I can do this..'

He advanced with his shield up and ready, 'all I have to do is land a good hit. Their armor is weaker than mine..' Finished with his self pep talk, the blue haired boy creeps within range. Before springing forwards with slash of his blade at the cloaked figure's midsection.

Unprepared for the redhead to parry his attack, merely using one of their swords to redirected the blow. Metal glancing against metal to instead meet open air, Neptune stumbles but raises his shield to block the warrior's second blade. Stepping away, arm vibrating uncomfortably from the fierce strength behind the blow.

Quickly collecting himself, the blue haired boy debates his next attack. Continuing to circle them, unwilling to pause and leave himself open. 'Their good.. But if I can just move with them instead.. Ya maybe..'

With a new plan in mind, Neptune approaches the stationary figure once more. Repeating his actions from before with a simple swing of his short sword. But he moves with the redhead when they redirect this time, keeping his balance.

When they lash out with their second blade, Neptune braces himself to absorb the blow with his shield. Locked in a power struggle with the mysterious person, steeling himself. Neptune lifts a leg, kicking it out towards the redhead's knees swiftly.

But his eyes widen when his foot meets open air, lost when his opponent is suddenly nowhere in sight. All that's left is a few rose petals that flutter to the ground before him.

"That was good.." The blue haired boy whirls around, wide eyed at the sight of the cloaked figure stood a few paces behind him.

____________________________________________

Weiss could hardly believe her eyes when the redhead seems to vibrate before vanishing into thin air suddenly. 'What was that?!'

"That was good.." The heiress tenses when that quiet voice speaks up once more. Watching Neptune spin around with fear in his eyes, Weiss could understand. Nobody could just disappear like that…

These grimm born were dangerous beings indeed.. She could understand her father's fear now.

How were you supposed to fight an opponent you couldn't even see?

____________________________________________

Any other time, Neptune might of enjoyed getting a praise from such a strong warrior. But not when he was the one currently fighting with them.

"Are you done..?" That soft voice speaks once more, the redhead's lips barely moving to show it was actually them speaking.

Despite his deep fear of the person before him, Neptune had his honor on the line. He couldn't just roll over like a dog and beg it to be over. So with great reliance he raises his shield once more.

Though he's unprepared for the redhead to advance this time, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. His fighting instincts the only things keeping him going to block the jab meant for his chest. Rolling under a slash meant to sever his head, coming close enough to remove a few strands of his blue hair.

____________________________________________

Jacques watches the warriors trade blows, Neptune was doing a commendable job of blocking the redhead's strikes. But the boy lacked the ability to land any as well, as the grimm born merely redirected all his strikes.

It would only be a matter of time before someone gave…

____________________________________________

Neptune delivers an overhead slash with a war cry, the sound of metal meeting metal rang out sharply.

His blue eyes widen at the sight of the warriors swords forming an x to catch his weapon. Tugging on his blade, the blue haired boy struggles to remove it from the redhead's clutches.

**Clang!**

Weiss gasps when Neptune's sword goes flying to land in the dirt at his side. The stranger's cloak flaring out from thrusting their blades outwards and repealing Neptune's.

The boy scrambles to back away, but cold steel presses to his throat in the next second. Freezing him in place, only able to stare at that bone white mask before him in fear. The redhead's features having barely moved, void of emotion.

The cloaked figure steps closer, pressing their blade harder into the young boy's throat without remorse.

"I-I yield!" Neptune cries out, relief filling him when the grimm born pauses before backing away entirely.

Jacques lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Slowly he raises to address his people, "it would seem we have a winner. Unless any of you dare challenge our new champion."

All was quiet as the towns folk nervously meet each other's gaze, but still no one dared to speak up.

The king frowns briefly but smooths his features into a neutral expression. "Then it is with great honor that I announce you, Ruby Rose as my daughter's personal Knight and guard. Do you accept the responsibility of protecting her to your very last breath?"

Slowly the redhead puts her weapons away before giving a brief nod. "No one shall spill her blood with me around.."

"And do you accept the punishment if you were to fail to protect my daughter?"

Weiss jerks in surprise when she finds the masked stranger glancing in her direction. Or so she can only assume with the mask covering their eyes. But they return their gaze back to her father just as quickly.

"If so much as a drop of her blood is spilled, then I will pay it back tenfold with my own. You have my word."

It was the most the heiress had heard the cloaked stranger speak so far.

"Then it within my power to announce you as my daughter's noble knight. You will be given your own person room in my castle, I will need to speak to you by the day's end. But for now, enjoy your victory warrior!" Jacques turns to depart, eager to return to the safety of his castle after the day's events.

No cheers raise up to congratulate the stranger, but they hardly seemed bothered by the townspeople's unease. Instead they simply turned to join their awaiting companion.

Weiss watched the strangers leave, torn between joining the people and their fear of the powerful fighters. And her own curiosity towards the grimm born.

The princess heeds her father's call, turning to leave with him. After all, she would be able to see the crimson fighter soon enough. She just had to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries. Don't judge me! Also I really don't write fighting scenes much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty dolls. A lonely past.

Yang elbows her sister roughly when their out of sight from others. The redhead not even flinching from a blow that could crack ribs. The blonde never knew her own strength well. "Good job."

"It wasn't very hard.." Despite the seemingly snide words. They hold no malice or pride, as Ruby is only speaking the truth.

The redhead had fought grimm before, wild creatures of darkness. Grimm born were assigned to watch a kingdom's borders, to keep the darkness at bay.

If anything, Ruby was simply disappointed. She was hoping for a challenge, as she had not met many other grimm born to face. Only her sister was there to give her a good fight, and those weren't too often. Only when Yang's beast blood got riled up.

The blonde offers a weak shrug, "hey. At least that princess will give you something to do. I heard rumors of how often the whitefang attack the kingdom."

Absentmindedly Ruby nods to her sibling's statement. But she found her mind drifting back to the brief glance she allowed herself of the white haired princess.

She was… pretty.. Was one of the redhead's first thoughts. Pretty like the dolls the redhead had seen other girls play with well growing up. But had never been allowed to touch.

With her snow white hair and crystal blue eyes, they weren't as cold looking as the king's. But still held a harshness inside of them, just like the pale scar that sweep over the Schnee's left eye.

Idly Ruby found herself wondering how the princess got such an injury. As scars were usually a mark of a warrior, the younger girl wondered if the princess would make a good fighter.

"Hey, I'm gonna head into the pub for a drink. Wanna come?" Yang gestures to the bar a few yards behind her as they come to a stop. Ruby wasn't the legal age to drink yet, but if the redhead was old enough to fight grimm. She damn well deserved a drink now and again.

Spinning on her heel, Ruby flips up her hood when she notices some of the looks directed their way. "I need to check in with the king, have fun without me. But try not to break anything.."

A smirk curls the blonde's lips, a feral thing full of teeth. "No promises," before she makes her way to the pub.

The little redhead glances up at the clear sky, before fading out of sight. Red petals drifting in the breeze in her place.

____________________________________________

"Sir! Ruby Rose has arrived at the castle!" One of the kingdom's knights enters his throne room with a bow.

Jacques waves the guard away, "bring in my daughter's knight."

Swiftly the man leaves before returning with the small hooded figure. It was almost laughable how much smaller they were compared to his own knights. But the king knew looks could be very deceiving.

"Knight Ruby, you've come at last."

Standing up straight but relaxed, the redhead merely inclines her head. "You wished to speak to me?" She cuts right to the chase.

A frown graces the king's features before he forces it away. "Yes, as of now. I would like you to escort my daughter wherever it is she needs to go. From morning to dusk, even if it is something as simple as leading her to her dancing lessons."

Ruby nods to the command, "will there be anything else?"

A dark look comes over the white haired man's face, "my daughter is a prime target for the white fang. I want you to keep those mongrel's paws away from my daughter."

The redhead's hidden ears flicker at the name calling, but once more she nods her acceptance. "Would you like me to start right away?"

"Yes, it is growing late. But you should go greet my daughter before the day is done. But before that, one of my maids will show you to your new room."

Dipping her head in understanding, Ruby follows the maid assigned to her. Allowing the girl to rush off once her duty is done, she quickly surveys the room. It looked.. Soft. That would be a new experience for the redhead.

But that was for later, Ruby heads off to find the princess. Using her heightened senses to find the other girl in the large castle. The redhead wouldn't soon forget the white haired girl's scent, like a breath of fresh air on a cold winter's day.

____________________________________________

Weiss wasn't expecting anyone, which led her to being wary when there is a knock at her door. Gripping her trusty Myrtenaster, the heiress swiftly opens the door well jabbing her weapon forwards at the figure outside.

Though they hardly move an inch as the pointed end is pressed to their throat, she gasps at the sight of a familiar red cloak. Hastily pulling away her rapier, the princess clears her throat to gather herself. "My apologies, not many people visit me this late."

This only earns her a tilt of the stranger's head, "so you are a fighter.." They comment as if previously being held at blade point meant nothing to them.

Glancing at the weapon in her hands, a bit of pride glimmers in her chest at being recognized as a warrior. "I am well versed in the art of sword fighting, truthfully I do not see why my father thinks I need a guard to protect me. All Schnee's are proud fighters, taught from a very young age." She boasted pridefully.

The redhead made no comment on the princess's attitude, instead tilting her head to gaze at the finely crafted weapon. "A beautiful weapon.."

"Oh?" Weiss offers a better view of the blade as she holds it out. "This is Myrtenaster, the best blade ever made in our kingdom."

Noticing the room darkening as it grows later into the evening, Ruby tips her head to the princess. "I shall return for you in the morning princess, till then I bid you goodnight.."

Raising a brow, the heiress watches the hooded figure turn to make a swift exit. Crimson cloak billowing out behind them.

Weiss could agree with the towns folk that the stranger seemed quite odd. But they haven't given the white haired girl a reason to fear them just yet. More than anything, she wanted to see what else the grimm born could do.

But that would have to wait for another time, returning to the quiet of her room. The princess readies herself for a night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I indeed do have a reason for calling Ruby them or they when someone else is addressing them. Don't worry lol. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please inform me so I can fix them as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feisty kitten and an amused blonde.

Yang shoved the pub doors open, aware of the eyes she drew immediately. Unbothered by the stares, the blonde heads over to secure a seat at the bar. 

"Give me a mug of mead, a big one." She commands the bartender who rushes to get her order, no doubt news of her and Ruby has already spread. 

Grabbing the mug when it's ready, the blonde takes a hearty gulp before turning in her seat to observe some of the pub's occupants. Most seats were taken up by drunken men, but..

Yang pauses on one dark corner of the pub, it would be nearly impossible to find the figure in the shadows without her good eyesight. It was a girl by the looks of things, a lilith thing unlike herself. One full of toned but slender muscles, she had wavy black hair and pale skin. But most intriguing about the girl was her eyes, gold like some of the world's finest jewelry. They nearly glowed in the dark. 

It only takes a moment for the blonde to catch the girl's scent. A grin forming on her lips at the hint of feline she can pick out in it, a cat faunus of sorts? Yang wondered briefly if she was part of the white fang, if so then she pitied the cat faunus. Ruby would not go easy on her, a shame since the blonde thought she was quite pretty. 

There was something dangerous about the other girl that drew Yang in, exciting the beast inside of her. It was in the way the cat girl held herself, sober as can be. Posed in the shadows like she was about to strike out at anyone that got too close. 

A panther then, the blonde knew a predator when she saw one. The raven haired girl wasn't in the pub looking for a good time, that much was obvious. She looked too serious to be messing about in a bar, so she was likely looking for information..

Yang's grin slowly widens, showing more and more sharp teeth. The more she watched the kitty, the more she grew interested. The blonde could feel her shadow morphing behind her slowly, but made no attempt to stop it. 

The grimm born really hoped the cat faunus knew how to fight, cause the beast was stirring up inside of her. 

__________________________________________________

Blake hated going in pubs, they were always full of loud men to drunk to walk straight. They grated on her ears, not to mention that most were humans who despised the faunus such as herself. 

Still, Adam wanted her to look for any information on princess. Apparently the Schnee's had finally swallowed their pride and gotten the girl a guard, which would make their plans more complicated. 

But that wasn't the only troubling bit of news circling the towns folk tonight… 

Looking around the pub once more, golden irises land on an unusual figure. A blonde woman in leather armor that looked quite out of place in the dirty pub with her golden hair. 

Most startling though, the blonde was looking directly at her. Or so she assumed with that odd headpiece blocking her eyes. Blake fought the urge to jump at the realization, though she tensed beyond her control when a slow smirk curled the woman's lips. 

The cat faunus felt like she was staring down a predator, which didn't seem to far off considering the fangs the woman had. Blake glances upwards when something shifts behind the other girl, taken aback by the shadow present. 

Instead of the blonde's figure, it was massive. Stretching out across the wall behind the stranger, a beast with a spiked mane. A tail with a stinger at the end, and giant wings that stretched from one side of the bar to the other when they flared open. 

Blake merely thought it was an odd trick of the light at first, but golden orbs widen when the woman rises. And the shadow follows, the blonde took a step, so did the beast with one of its massive paws. 

Following the shadow downwards, the cat faunus notices how it actually connects to the strange blonde. Stalking along the walls as the girl walked. 

Lifting her eyes, Blake realizes with a sense of dread that the blonde is actually coming her way. Caught between the urge to leave and Adam's order to gather info. 

__________________________________________________

Yang stops in front of the raven haired girl, faintly amused when those amber hues glare at her. "Can I help you?" 

It made her excited, not many were ever brave enough to show their displeasure towards the grimm born. Her beast reared at the challenge, eager to show the shorter girl why it should be feared. But the blonde forces the urges down for now..

Instead she offers the cat girl a grin, leaning against the wall beside her. Yang paused to take a sip of her mead before meeting those interesting eyes. Golden like treasure, they made the grimm born want to claim them as her own. 

"Nothing really.. But I was hoping to have some company. But it seems there is no one suitable besides you, as everyone is well.." Instead of explaining Yang merely gestures to the drunken men strawn about the pub. 

Blake watches the girl's shadow shrink before turning into a replica of the blonde. Unnerved by the stranger, but unwilling to show any weakness. The raven haired girl turns to leave. 

"A cat faunus huh… I wonder what kind you are?" 

Blake grinds to a halt, stunned that someone had found out her secret. Having even carefully woven a ribbon over her extra ears to hide them. Furious, she whirls around to face the blonde, shoving Gambol against the woman's neck before she could even blink with a hiss. 

Gold glare at the skull blocking her from the stranger's face. Unsatisfied when the blonde doesn't so much as flinch at her threat. 

"I think you'd be a panther, feisty and dangerous." Yang continues on as if people shoved weapons against her neck all the time. 

"How do you know I'm a faunus?" The cat girl hissed quietly to avoid detection. Still hidden in her dark corner, she presses closer to the stranger. Unprepared for the grin suddenly directed her way, taken aback at the sharp teeth inches before her. 

The blonde's blood boiled, skin growing itchy with the need to be set free. The raven haired girl's aggressiveness made her beast snarl with the desire to break the cat faunus. Pushing down the desire once more, Yang instead reaches up to tap her own nose. "Your smell, wasn't hard to pick up on." 

Disbelief overcomes the cat girl, no human had a nose that good. 'Wait..' Blake falters, 'what if she's not human..?' It would explain all the odd things going on. 

Feeling the cat faunus' grip loosening, as her amber eyes gloss over with thought Yang surges forwards. Snapping a hand out to grab the other girl's wrist and keep the dagger at bay, well shoving the cat faunus up against a wall. 

She smirks at the way the shorter girl immediately tenses, leaning down to whisper near one of the girl's hidden ears. "Your close, but not quite." With that the blonde releases the cat faunus, instead turning to head back towards the exit. 

Peeking over her shoulder, Yang chuckles at the wide amber irises watching her. Waving lightly, "see ya around.. Miss panther." 

Blake watches the crazy girl leave, 'what the hell is she..? Not a human, but not a faunus… then..' With a deep frown the cat faunus makes for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the varying length of the lines I use to cut off scenes. I'm not sure what the correct length is and am having trouble with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange individuals. Beasts bared before golden eyes.

"Yang.." 

"Aw damn." The blonde pauses instantly, spinning on her heel to see Ruby slowly approaching. She leans up against the building beside her. "Now before you say it.. I didn't break anything." After a moment of thought Yang decides to add, "or anyone." 

__________________________________________________

Blake glanced around as she exits the pub, it wasn't hard to find the blonde's bright golden locks. Eyes narrowing, she marches after the girl but freezes when someone approaches them first. 

The cat faunus decides to duck behind the bar to watch the interaction instead. 

"I didn't break anything…. Or anyone." 

Her ears twitch, thankfully able to pick up their voices over this distance. 

"Your beast has been getting riled up, you know that's bad.." The cloaked figure's voice was quiet, but not like they were telling a secret. They didn't seem to fear others overhearing the wrong thing. 

"But I kept it in check! You worry too much Rubes." 

Rubes? Was that they're name? 

"I can't let you go on a rampage again, you know this.." 

Something flickers in the shadows behind the smaller figure. Once more shocking the raven haired girl when the cloaked stranger's shadow morphs. Growing in size to tower over them, it would be funny how small they were compared to it. If the beast wasn't already terrifying, it had the head of a wolf with tall ears. A large body with long limbs, paws tipped with long claws that could no doubt gut a person. It stood upright, its muzzle opening in the mimic of a growl to show wicked looking fangs. 

Most interesting though, was how the taller blonde cowered in the presence of the shadow. 

__________________________________________________

Yang felt some of the adrenalin leave her as her beast shrank away from its alpha. She bowed her head nervously, thinking a bit more clearly now with its demanding presence gone. "Your right.. I'm sorry.." 

Thankfully this seems to satisfy the redhead, as Ruby relaxes almost minutely. Unless you were as close as the blonde, no one would notice the change. "What even set it off this time?" 

She meets her sister's playful grin.

__________________________________________________

"A pretty girl." 

Blake's ear twitches at that, in disbelief. 'They can't be talking about me are they?' 

"A girl..?" The cloaked figure, despite sounding as monotone as before. There was a slight change to their voice, like they weren't even surprised. As if this has happened before. 

"A cute kitty, though she's feisty like a panther. She wasn't afraid to get aggressive with me, I liked it." 

Okay now the cat faunus felt a bit of heat enter her cheeks, so they were talking about her. 

"A feline hmm.." 

Golden irises widen when, even though the cloaked stranger is still facing the blonde. Their odd shadow turns its head in her direction, despite the shadow not actually having eyes. Blake felt like she was being stared at, it gave her chills. 

Shrinking away behind the wall to make a quick escape, in case she was actually caught. Adam would definitely want to know about these strange individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terrible at summaries. XD I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also this chapter is gonna be a shorter one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White fang and Grimm born.

Yang watches her sister, used to dealing with random bouts of silence around the redhead. Though finally the younger girl turns to leave. 

"Just be careful Yang.. I can't lose you too.." Ruby murmurs, the barest hint of sadness entering her voice before she disappears into the night. 

The blonde watches the petals blow in the breeze, before letting out a sigh. "You won't.." 

Despite how close the siblings were, it was still hard for them. The little redhead never liked using her alpha influence on the blonde. But sometimes it was necessary, to keep other people safe. And to keep the blonde sane..

__________________________________________________

The white fang base was quiet when Blake returned, most of the members had already gone to sleep. But heading to their leader's chambers reveals that Adam is still very much awake. More than likely awaiting her report from town. 

"What did you find?" The bull faunus was in the middle of cleaning wilt, but pauses to give the cat girl his attention. 

"The Schnee's have broken and finally given the princess her own personal guard." Blake relays the information she's heard.

A frown tugged his lips downwards, but Adam refused to be beaten. "We'll just have to change the plan to account for another guard, we won't allow them to stop us."

"Right.." The raven haired girl hesitates for a moment, "that's not all. There are some stranger individuals in the town, a blonde with a skull head piece and a figure in a crimson cloak. They aren't like anything I've ever seen, they can't be human. Their shadows… they morphed into those of beasts, and there was a dark energy to both of them." 

Surprised, Blake watches Adam tense. This being the first time she's ever seen the older boy so uneasy. 

"There are grimm born here? Are you sure you saw correctly?" 

Brows furrowing, the cat faunus frowns deeply. "I know what I saw. But what is a grimm born?" 

With a scowl Adam stands, putting wilt back in its sheath. Before he reaches up to touch his mask, the symbol of the white fang. "Those born with grimm blood running in their veins.. They are powerful people, going back eons ago. They can use the power inside of them to turn into one of those beasts, the shadows you saw, those are their beasts. Grimm born are feared by all because of their incredible power, and because of how unstable they are. After being born, not many make it past the right of passage. Most lose their minds to the beasts inside them and rampage just like any other grimm." 

Blake was shocked, that one of these grimm born were right in front of her not hours ago. Though it explained the blonde's lack of reaction towards her threat. 

"I've heard that most people with the beast blood go through a right of passage. To see if they can control the creature inside them, those masks is the testament to their strength. It's how the white fang got their own, didn't you know." Adam frowns, dropping his hand away. "The faunus wanted to be feared, so they followed in the grimm born's footsteps." 

"Though most grimm born live at the edges of a kingdom's territory. Fighting off grimm, since they are the ones most capable to face such a threat. I'm surprised that you found two here." The bull faunus approaches his second in command, reaching out to tilt her head upwards. 

Blake tenses at the touch, gazing up at the grimm mask adoring his face. For a brief second, the playful blonde flashes before her eyes.

"These people are very dangerous, keep your guard up around them if you see them again." 

"R-Right.." The raven haired girl nods weakly, relieved when the redhead releases her. 

"You should go get some sleep." 

Not needing any further encouragement, Blake rushes out of his room. Heading towards her own, mind stuck on the conversation the two grimm born had previously. 

Well she only interacted with the blonde briefly, the other girl didn't seem unstable. But Blake knew how easily looks could deceive someone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta apologize for another short chapter; I should've just put this part in with the last chapter. My bad. 
> 
> But I promise tomorrow's chapter with be longer. 
> 
> (Also, I am not an Adam fan. So there may or may not be some bashing directed at him. If you don't like I'm sorry.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little grimm born gets to see a different side of the princess.

_Next_ _Morning.._

Ruby was waiting outside of the princess' room, having arrived quite early. Due to her lack of sleeping, the redhead had resorted to waiting when knocking gathered no response.

Red furred ears perk at the sound of rustling sheets, moving forwards to knock on the door once more.

"Just a moment." The princess' voice rings through the wood. And true to her words, the white haired girl opens it a few moments later. Already ready in an elegant white dress.

Weiss pauses at the sight of her knight, as opposed to her usual maid that made sure she awoke. "Right it's you.. Come along then I have fencing practice that I refuse to miss." It was one of her favorite activities.

Ruby trails after the princess, keeping a few feet between them. She took in the other girl's stride, she was light on her feet with her back perfectly straight. The redhead knew about the Schnee's dancing and singing lessons. But she could see the making of a terribly fast fighter in the heiress.

Fighting was never far from dancing after all, though Ruby definitely preferred one over the other.

Making it to the castle's courtyard, the red headed faunus kept a respectable distance away. But took in the figure standing a short distance away.

He looked… too fancy to truly know any sword art. He was scrawny with pale skin clean and smooth as a baby's. Warriors had scars and rough skin, it was a sign of what they had been through. Ruby ildy wondered how he could lift a blade.

When the man does ready himself, the redhead glances over the weapon. It was made of pure gold with gems encrusted in the handle. If the heiress were to get enough power behind a swing, Ruby had no doubt the weapon would buckle under the blow.

True that the princess' blade was just as flashy, but it was made of dust infused steel. Ruby could feel the dust in it, her blade would hold caught well in a fight. Beautifully crafted, but small for its ability to deliver quick and precise strikes.

Well this man's weapon was more a tool to show off his wealth rather than to defend himself.

"Now then Weiss, shall we begin with your next lesson?"

"Yes please."

Ruby could see the excitement the white haired girl felt, it shined in her cool blue irises. The princess was a warrior at heart, and the faunus was ashamed of the man before her. But a fake, keeping the heiress from reaching her true abilities.

"Wait a minute.."

Weiss pauses, lowering Myrtenaster she glanced at her guard as the cloaked figure strode forwards. Her teacher, mister Paul scoffed at the dirty figure. "I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt us well I'm teaching the princess to defend herse-"

**Slicck!**

The man jerked away from the blade Ruby throws at him, watching it sink a few inches into the earth as it lands with the sharp end down. "Pick it up."

Paul scowls outright at the crimson cloaked figure, "are you mad?! You could of hurt me!"

Weiss watches her knight stride slowly forwards, almost stalking the man. "Ruby what are you doing?" She hisses quietly.

"No warrior fears the possibility of injury, any wounds taken only strive them to fight harder." The redhead shoves her hood back to better face the man before her. Moving forwards to grip the embedded blade, yanking it from the earth with a harsh tug. Before she points it at the scrawny man, "you wish to teach the princess how to defend herself? You know nothing of the sort."

"How dare you! I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for this slander!"

The press of the sword tip against his throat silences the shouting man.

"Face me and win, I will gladly take my punishment. But if you lose, you will face trial for your lies." The redhead challenges, more so commanding the snobby rich man.

Rage fills the man, he would not be ruined by a mere faunus! Swinging his weapon at the stranger, he watches them jump back. Unprepared for them to suddenly be inches from their face, the glint of metal in the corner of his eye.

Weiss watches in awe mixed with worry at the fight that breaks out. Amazed at how quickly her guard could move, not giving the older man any chance to retaliate.

_Woosh!_

There! The princess looks around for the cloaked figure, rose petals drifting to the ground once more. She gasps when they seemingly materialize out of thin air behind her teacher.

The older man spins around, lifting his blade to block the one brought down upon him.

_ **Clang! Crack!** _

Ice blue irises widen when the grimm born's sword breaks clean through the gold weapon. Pausing inches before her teacher's face, Weiss could see the terror in the man's eyes.

Ruby eyes the handle in the man's grip, "just like I thought.." Pulling away, she sheathes her weapon.

The princess watches as her teacher comes out of his shock, "m-monster!" He cries out before he runs off, the white haired girl notices the way her guard tenses slightly at the word.

Ruby flips her hood up once more, before turning to face the confused heiress. "I apologize… I couldn't stand to see a fued teach you. But I hadn't intended for things to go that far.." She bows her head, "I can understand if you feel the need to replace m-"

"Teach me."

The redhead pauses at the command, tilting her head up to stare at the princess. "Come again..?"

Weiss narrows her eyes, "you've just scared off my teacher. The least you could do is teach me instead."

Ruby thinks it over, if she taught the princess. Then the girl could become a true warrior, her beast seemed to approve of the idea as it growled in the back of her mind. Shaking her head to regain her focus, Ruby meets those crystal blue hues. "It will be hard, I will not go easy on you."

Readying Myrtenaster, Weiss merely grins. "I look forward to the challenge."

Despite her tight control, the redhead found herself smiling as well. Nothing had excited her like this in ages, and her beast seemed to agree with her. It wanted to see what the Schnee was capable of.

"Very well.." Ruby draws one of her swords in response, holding it out. The two combatants click their blades together before settling into their stances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A connection that runs deeper then blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because there was no breaks during this part in the story. And there was no good place to cut it off, this chapter is going to be a bit bigger today. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (Also, I don't know much about the whole aura thing besides the fact that it protects its host from damage. So if there is something wrong, let me know. I'll try and fix it.)

Fighting the grimm born was far harder than her old teacher ever was. The redhead was just so fast, it was nearly impossible to land a blow. And whenever the heiress thought she was going to get lucky, her knight would vanish in a flurry of rose petals. 

Ruby was honestly impressed with the Schnee's quickness, having dodge all her attacks so far. Dancing lessons have taught the princess to always stay light on her feet. The white haired girl moved like a dancer when she fought, a style Ruby had never seen before. 

But still, the redhead knew their time was drawing short. It was time to end this little session. 

Moving in to engage once more, the redheaded faunus thrusts her blade into the princess's side. Following the other girl when the princess twirls out of the way. 

Noticing something on the ground, Ruby kicks it. Watching as the Schnee stumbles when the stone impacts her ankle. Swiftly moving in to sweep the white haired girl's legs out from under her. 

Weiss grunts as she tumbles to the dirt below, lifting her head to glare at the faunus. "That was a dirty move!" 

Shaking her head, Ruby sheaths her sword. "That is the difference between life and death, not all your opponents will be honorable. You need to use your surroundings to your advantage. Every fight is a life or death situation, always remember that." She offers the princess her hand, lips curling down the slightest bit when the Schnee winces upon getting back to her feet. 

Weiss holds her right foot aloft, using her guard's shoulder to balance herself. "My ankle.." 

"I see.. I hadn't intended to hit you so hard princess, my apologizes." 

"It's fine just help me get back to my room!" The heiress yelps when she's suddenly off her feet, glancing up into her knight's masked gaze as they carried her. They were surprisingly strong for their small stature. 

Ruby strode with purpose towards the other girl's chambers, though was mindful to keep them out of sight. Getting caught in such a position could lead to people thinking the wrong thing. 

Once inside the princess's bedroom, the redhead spares only a moment to look around. Before she moves to lay the Schnee upon her plush bed. 

"Thank you.. You didn't need to carry me though." Weiss moves to get comfortable, easier said than done with a swollen ankle. 

Ruby stares at the Schnee's fair skin growing purple and black. "You should ice it.. Do you have a small cloth?" 

Confused but intrigued the princess gestures to her bathroom, "there should be one in there." She waits as her knight disappears for a few moments, before they return with a washcloth. 

The redhead kneels beside the bed, reaching out to take Myrtenaster from the other girl. Before fiddling with the chamber inside.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss did not let others handle her blade! Though the heiress pauses when one of the dust cartridges is ejected. She watches as the cloaked figure picks up a small blue crystal. Her eyes widen when they tense with a wince, frost instantly crawling along their bare hand. 'Ice dust..' 

Ruby lays the piece of dust in the cloth before wrapping it up, and offers it to the princess. "Here, hold this against your ankle. Dust will last a lot longer than some ice." 

The white haired girl does as told without complaint, relief filling her as the ice dust helps cool her heated flesh. "Thank you.." She glances at the redhead's frozen hand, clenched tightly it was turning an ugly purple. "Are.. Are you going to be alright?" 

Ruby glances up from cleaning up her mess and Myrtenaster, not having expected the concern. "Yes, my aura will fix the damage soon." 

A fine white brow raises, "aura? What is that? I've never heard of it." 

The faunus looks away from the curious Schnee, would it be dangerous to let the other girl know about the soul essence? 

"Aura.. Is a part of my soul. It shields me from damage and heals my wounds. Though it can only take so much damage before it gives out, then I am truly vulnerable. Aura can heal a many number of wounds, except the most extreme. Such as a lost limb.." Ruby offers her frostbitten hand to the Schnee. 

Looking closely, ice blue irises widen at the faintest shimmer of red light that flickers over her guard's skin. "Aura.." 

"Grimm born unlock theirs through the right of passage, it is the most intense training anyone can go through. It is meant to beat you half to death, forcing you to unlock it to survive." 

"So your people know magic? Is that how you're able to vanish suddenly?" Weiss was truly curious now.

"That's… complicated. It's my semblance, it is speed. I can move faster than anyone in this kingdom, faster than the eye can see. I could probably outrun a horse with my own two feet. But not all semblances are the same, they vary depending on the person. If you were to unlock your aura, your semblance would likely differ from my own." 

Frost blue orbs whip up to meet her knight's hidden gaze. "My aura..? Are you saying that I could have abilities just like you?" 

Ruby nods, "everyone has an aura. Although my race are the only ones who unlock theirs, since they are needed to combat wild grimm.." 

Weiss fiddles with her dress in an unusual moment of uncertainty. "How would I unlock my aura?" 

The redhead pauses in thought, "I doubt you would live through the trials my people go through to earn them." Seeing the heiress deflating, she continues on. "But I believe someone with an active aura could activate your own." 

"C-Could you activate my aura?" 

Ruby rears back at the question, the implications of where the conversation was turning having flew over her head. "I.." 

The princess reaches out to take her guard's good hand, noticing the shock that overcomes the redhead. It was clear in the way they tensed, as if expecting an attack. "Please.. I am the only Schnee that has ever needed a personal guard.. I fear that my father sees me as weak. He may very well toss me aside when he is through with me, I need to become strong enough to take the reins of the kingdom when it is his time to step down." Gulping Weiss offers her biggest fear, "I need to prove myself." 

Ruby stares at the princess, she could share the Schnee's pain. Growing up, the redhead felt the intense urge to prove herself to the only family she has left. "I'll unlock it.. But you won't be as strong right away. You will need to go through intense training in order to learn how to control it." 

Giving a determined nod, Weiss sets her jaw. "I'm ready to go through the effort." 

The beast inside Ruby growled its approval, it liked the princess's drive. 

"Alright," tightening her hand around the heiress'. The redhead meets those crystal blue hues, "I'm going to pour my aura into you. I need you to be open to it, I'm going to use my soul to unlock yours." 

Nodding, Weiss takes a breath to calm her nerves. 

"Close your eyes." 

She does, focusing on the black void laid out in front of her. 

"This may hurt.. I've never done it before." 

Her pulse jumps, but she forces herself to take another soothing breath. 

Until finally… there! 

Weiss feels it start, the redhead was wrong. It didn't hurt, it felt really nice in fact. Like a warmth was filling her, expanding inside of her. In the darkness behind her eyelids, the princess could almost see the energy moving through her. 

Ruby focused her aura into the Schnee, sending it into the deepest recesses of the other girl's mind, body, and heart. Catching a faint hum, she follows it to its source, surprised by the fierce energy that she finds hidden deep away. She pours her aura into it, gently coaxing it to respond.

Weiss gasped as something washes over her, almost like water. It filled all of her limbs, soothing the ache in her ankle as it spreads. 

"Alright, open your eyes." 

Ice blue orbs flicker open, leaving the heiress feeling more alive than she's ever been before. Now the white haired girl felt like she was full of energy. Glancing down at her sprained ankle, she was amazed to find a pale white light flickering over it. 

"It seems to have worked.." 

Weiss tilts her head to face her knight, words of gratitude dying on the tip of her tongue at how incredibly tired they looked all of a sudden. "Are… you alright?" 

Forcing herself to sit up straighter, Ruby manages a nod. "Yes, it just took more out of me than I thought it would to unlock your aura." Glancing at the princess's leg, "that should be healed soon." 

"Amazing.." The princess goes to move, surprised when something stops her. A heat filling her cheeks when she realizes their hands are still clasped. "Um.." Weiss tugs her hand free shyly, a gasp leaving her at the sensation of claws. She held her chest protectively, but then the white haired girl realizes it's futile. As the contact hadn't been on her, but her soul… "W-What was that?" The energy, it felt like her knight's but at the same time it was different. It was darker..

Ruby could only gap, lost for once in her life. She had felt it too, how the beast inside had caressed the princess's soul before the connection was severed. "I.. I'll be outside, you should rest.. We'll train you later when you are well.." 

White brows raise as the redhead nearly seems to stutter before disappearing, a few rose petals left on her bed in the cloaked figure's place. Weiss reaches out to pick up one, amazed by its softness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bunny in a circle full of mutts.

Ruby appeared outside of the princess's room, feeling oddly out of breath. She takes a moment to compose herself before settling in a cross legged position beside the door. She needed to mediate.

The wolf inside of her was pleased with the contact it had made with the princess. Interested in her strong aura, it too knew that the Schnee would become a strong warrior. 

It was curious about the strange princess that bore the scar of a fighter, it wanted to see what the white haired girl could truly do. It was excited at the opportunity to finally have a worthy opponent. 

Ruby didn't know how long she sat there, mentally tightening her chains on the creature inside her. It fought more than usual, but eventually submitted. 

But it appeared to be long enough, as when she opens her eyes. The princess is before her, having been so lost in her struggle against the creature that she hadn't noticed. She rose up quickly. 

Weiss jumps slightly when the seemingly asleep, or death redhead suddenly springs to her feet. Giving her guard a weird look, 'were they even breathing before?' The heiress couldn't be sure, "are you alright..?" 

Overcoming her surprise at the concern directed at her once more, Ruby manages a stiff nod. "I was merely mediating.." 

"I see… well it is time for supper, and you are supposed to escort me around." 

Catching on, Ruby sweeps her arm to the side. Throwing her cloak outwards unintentionally, "after you princess." 

"Ugh.. I hate being called that, call me Weiss. At least when we're alone." 

"I don't think that's a good idea prince-" the wolf faunus falters at the glare sent her way. "As you wish.. Weiss." 

Satisfied the heiress turns to lead the way, pleased with the days events so far. Who else could say they got a grimm born to train them? Not many. 

__________________________________________________

Yang didn't have much to do, without Ruby around. The blonde had little to distract herself from boredom. Not that the ever serious redhead was much fun to play with either. 

So she took to traveling the town, getting a feel for things. As well as seeing any beauty it had to offer. 

"Hahahaha!" Though there didn't seem to be much of that at the moment. Blonde brows furrow in annoyance at the rowdy laughter that rings out. 

Turning a corner to what seems to be a library, outside were a group of idiotic men. Four of them in total, they circled a brunette with tall bunny ears. 

Yang felt a bit of anger swell up inside of her at the disgusting display. Having a sister who was a faunus when growing up, the blonde had to protect the smaller redhead plenty of times. 

At least until the two went through the trials and came out stronger. Now well people still looked at her sister with hatred, there was also fear. Too afraid to fight the alpha grimm born. 

Still, Yang pitied the young woman before her. Who almost seemed resigned to her fate, men were pigs. Her beast fed off of the fury building inside of her, growing excited at the chance of a fight. 

"Ah!" 

The blonde flinches at the pained shout the brunette lets out as her ears are pulled, an image of her little sister in the girl's place. With a snarl full of teeth, she strode towards the group. Forcibly hiding her fangs with fixed smile. 

"Why hello boys.."

Cardin turns towards the voice, grinning at the woman walking towards him. He licked his lips, she was a pretty thing. Though he couldn't see her face, her body was enough for him. "Hello pretty girl.. And just what can I do for you?" 

Yang looks at the shaking woman, before offering a tamed grin that hid her sharp teeth. "Mind if I have a turn fellas?" 

The ginger eagerly steps aside, "anything for you sweetheart." 

Velvet weakly glances up at the stranger before her, "oh this is going to be fun alright." She shrinks back when the blonde's smirk widens, showing sharp fangs. But her eyes grow wide when the blonde whirls around, fist already cocked back to slam into Cardin's face. 

The big man went down like a sack of bricks, Yang snarls at the 3 remaining cowards. Frozen in place without their leader to hide behind. "Take him and get the hell outta my sight." When nobody moves, she growls loudly "now!" 

Velvet watches the rest of Cardin's group lift the big man up before dragging him away. But she still felt scared of the furious blonde only a few feet away. She watches the stranger take a deep breath, slowly relaxing. Only then does the bunny faunus find it in her to speak, "t-thank you…" 

Yang glances at the bunny girl, "huh? Oh right, no problem. I hate men like them, no respect at all." 

Shyly Velvet could only look at the ground, her long ears droop slightly. She jumped when a hand lands on her shoulder, lifting her eyes to the blonde once more. 

"Don't let it get to you. Humans fear you because your different, that's why they treat you differently. But not all of them are bad," Yang offers the girl a smile before stepping past her into the building. "Now, I'm not much of a book reader, but I wonder if they got anything good here." 

The bunny faunus watches the strange girl go, a small smile forming on her face. At least until the blonde's last words render in her mind, hurrying after the taller girl. "W-Wait! I'm the librarian, maybe I could help you find one. As thanks for before miss..?" 

Yang waits for the brunette to catch up, "none of that. The names Yang," she allows the bunny faunus to lead her around. 

"Velvet, it's a pleasure to meet you." Velvet gestures to all kinds of books as they walk though row after row. 

Though most of this goes over the blonde's head, unused to someone seeming to actually enjoy her company. It was nice..


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needed conversation.

Blake headed into town, intent to visit an old friend. Turning a corner she came across the building she was looking for. She dips inside, eyes immediately focusing on the tall ears near the entrance. 

"Velvet! How have you been?" 

The bunny faunus glances up from her work, a happy smile forming on her lips at the sight of the cat girl. Moving from her desk to hug the other girl, "you really need to visit more Blake." 

"I know, but you know how busy I am. Adam is getting everything ready, it's going to happen tonight." 

Velvet bites her lip with worry, "please be careful Blake.." 

The raven haired girl appreciated the concern, but it wasn't necessary. Adam had been going over this plan for weeks, and everyone was ready. 

Black ears perk up at the sound of heavy footfalls that draw closer. "So Blake's your name? Miss panther." She froze at the familiar voice, the cat faunus whirls around. Golden irises falling on the strange blonde from before. 

Velvet's ears perk up curiously, "you know this woman Blake?" 

"W-Wha.. No! Velvet why did you let her in here?" Blake gestures to the awaiting golden haired girl. 

Brows furrow with worry and confusion, "she-" 

"She's a grimm born!" Turning the raven haired girl fixes the blonde with a glare, "if you've done anything to hurt my frien-" Blake tenses up at the snarl that forms on the taller girl's face. 

Her beast wanted nothing more than to show Blake what she should truly be afraid of. But noticing the little bunny's unease, Yang forces herself to calm down. 

Blake stands in front of the bunny faunus protectively. Ears lowering atop her head, only to perk in confusion when the blonde offers a book. 

Yang keeps her focus entirely on Velvet, "thanks for the book. But it's not really my style," when the brunette takes the hard cover. She tilts her head to meet the cat girl's hard gaze, "you of all people should know to never judge a book by its cover." Noticing the confusion overtaking Blake's anger, she frowns. "So much for equality." 

She spins to leave the quiet building, tossing a small wave over her shoulder. "I guess us 'monsters' don't deserve it." 

Blake watches the woman leave with a grimace, she knew what the blonde was doing. And it was working, because it was true. The faunus were looking for equality, but what did it say about her when she did the same thing humans have done to them. 

Velvet feels her ears droop slightly, "Blake you shouldn't of done that.." 

The black cat fought to get any words out, struck with the realization of what she had just done. "But.. Adam said grimm born are dangerous.. What if she-" 

"Blake she saved me earlier." Noticing her best friend's eyes widen before filling with worry she continues. "It was Cardin and his boys again, Yang stepped in and scared them off." Looking at the book in her hands, the bunny faunus frowns. "I offered to help her find a book she might like for helping me, she was quietly reading for the past few minutes before you came in." 

Swallowing with difficulty, Blake glances at the book in Velvet's hands. "I didn't… know.." She finishes lamely, thinking on it. She had really rushed in with the blame because of her fear and worry. 

Velvet moves to hug her faunus friend, "I know. But I honestly don't think she's a bad person, scary yes.. But she seems like someone who could use some friends, if she really is a grimm born. Then I doubt she has it better off then any faunus, despite looking human." 

Black furred ears droop, "I'm sorry.. I was just worried…" 

The bunny girl pets her friend's ears, "I know you are. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." 

Straightening, Blake takes a moment to collect her nerves. "Ya.. Your right, I should see if I can find her before she gets too far away." Giving her friend one last hug, the cat faunus makes for the door. 

Velvet watches the raven haired girl go, a small smile curling her lips. 'Yang's not the only one who could use some friends.' 

__________________________________________________

Well Blake was looking for the blonde, she didn't expect to find her so soon. Or in the position she did. 

The 'monster' was just simply watching some children play, that was all. Yang's posture was relaxed and calm, a small wistful smile on her lips. 

"My sister is a faunus you know." 

Her ears perk at the unexpected sound of the blonde's voice, she still keeps her gaze focused on the faunus children. 

"Ruby was too shy and kind to ever fight back against the bullies, that's where I came in." Yang's smile turns a bit pained.

"They liked to pull on her ears too.. Honestly I was gonna leave your friend at first, but then she screamed and it was like seeing the boys picking on my sister again." 

Blake tenses up when the blonde turned to face her, unable to meet her hidden gaze. 

"We never really had friends growing up anyways, because of what we are. Some of our own family couldn't understand how we felt, for a long time it was just me and Ruby." 

The cat faunus swallows but it feels like there's a lump in her throat. Faunus had it hard growing up too, but at least they had other faunus who understood and sympathized. 

"Other grimm born don't understand, if their not family or part of our pack. Then they're an enemy. We're very territorial of our own." 

Blake slowly turns to meet the other girl's eyes, or at least attempts too. 

"After going through our rights of passage, we unlocked our beasts." Yang rests a hand over her chest, where it always felt like the creature rested. It was remaining surprisingly quiet at the moment. "People finally left my little sister alone, too scared of her then. But fear isn't what we wanted, we were still alone." 

The raven haired girl looks down in shame.

"I understand your worry, but not all grimm born are ravenous monsters." Yang tightens her right fist, gloved unlike the other. "Most of them are out giving their lives away right now to protect people from grimm." 

"I.." Blake struggles to form an apology that could somehow make up for the years of loneliness the blonde had to go through. "I didn't know.. I'm sorry, Velvet told me what you did for her." Lifting her head, the cat faunus stares directly at Yang to get her point across. "And I am grateful for what you've done for her, I've only recently learned about your kind.. And it's been less than pleasant news." 

Yang reaches up to run a hand through her long golden locks, taken aback by the fierceness of the cat girl's apology. Having not expected such a thing, it left her at a loss on what to do. "I guess I can't totally blame you, I probably scared you back at the bar. I wasn't doing a good job of keeping control…" 

Black brows furrow, "so that.. thing behind you on the wall. Was that your beast? The creature inside you?" 

"Yes.. Usually I can keep it under control, but it liked how you weren't afraid of me. Anhur admired your feisty nature." 

"You named it?" 

Shrugging Yang folded her hands behind her head, "well ya, I mean it is a part of me. But it isn't me, we both think differently and act differently. I guess you could call us two sides of the same coin, we're not the same but we make up a whole being together." 

That was an interesting way to put it.. Blake tilts her head, curious more than afraid now. "Anhur hm.." 

The blonde felt a pulse in her chest that's not her own, able to feel the creature's interest in the shorter girl. "Yep, it can be pretty mischievous when it wants to be. At the bar, I think it was trying to scare you." 

The cat faunus raises a brow, "well it worked." 

Yang lets out a small laugh, "you sure didn't show it at the time. Pressing a knife to my throat." 

Her ears droop atop her head, "ah about that.." 

The grimm born waves it off, "don't worry, it's fine. It was impressed by your ferocity, and so was I honestly. Not many people are as brave as you in the face of danger." 

Blake narrows her golden orbs slightly, "so you admit your dangerous huh..?" 

There it was, that challenging look in those burning amber irises. It excited the blonde to know the cat faunus wasn't afraid of her, at least not entirely. Yang could feel Anhur's own giddy interest and fought to keep her beast under control. 

Blake's ears twitch when Yang offers that fanged grin, just like the night at the bar. It spoke of a predator, a danger laying dormant beneath the surface. Her eyes notice the blonde's shadow shake slightly, but it stays the same. 

Curiosity was said to kill the cat after all.

Yang manages to stow away her fangs, "ahem.. Sorry about that. Anhur has always been a bit tough to control, my sister's beast is more manageable. Though I think it's because Ruby's a strict alpha." 

The raven haired girl raises an eyebrow at the odd phrasing, "alpha huh?" 

"Oh right.. Well usual grimm born stick to themselves, being territorial and all that. But some group together, forming a pack. And in every pack there's an alpha who's the leader. Me and my sister are a pack, despite the fact that Anhur tends to be more aggressive. Ruby and Fenrir are the boss." 

"Fenrir?" 

"Their the beast inside my sister, they tend to be more tame from Ruby's training throughout the years. Fenrir is probably the only one that scares Anhur." 

"I didn't know those creatures could experience fear," Blake tilts her head. A hand to her chin as she thought about the new information given to her. 

"Well they are a part of us, they feed and react to our emotions, such as excitement. But also fear as well," the blonde explains in the best way she knows how. Doing this was more up Ruby's ally then hers. 

"I see I-" the cat faunus cuts herself off as she notices the darkening sky. Having wasted more time in town then she intended. "I've got to go Yang… it was nice talking to you." She genuinely meant the words, the brief chat with the blonde helped open her eyes a little more towards the strange race. 

A frown graces Yang's lips as she watches the raven haired girl run off. Able to feel an echo in her chest to the disappointment that hits her, "I know buddy. I know.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans in motion.

Supper in the Schnee castle was a bit awkward that day, as her knight humbly refused any food offered by the servants. Instead preferring to stand off to the side, hidden eyes scanning the room every few moments. 

It was obvious to the redhead how distant the Schnee family were with each other. The king didn't seem interested in his daughter or wife, instead talking business with this royal or that. A young boy sat beside the old king, seeming to almost be a young copy of Jacques. 

Ruby wasn't a fan of the boy's sly blue orbs or the forced smiles he set her charge. Making polite talk over dinner, although the heiress looked displeased to be doing such a thing. 

As for the mother, the redhead doubted she seen her once without a drink in hand during the thirty minute period. The older woman's eyes look far away, as if she wasn't even aware of the present. 

All in all, Ruby actually felt some relief when she escorted Weiss back to her chambers for the night. 

"I apologize for my family.. They can be a bit much for other people." Weiss lets out a sigh as she opens her bedroom door.

"It's okay.." Ruby really wasn't sure what to say on the manner, her family wasn't much better growing up. They all tended to be distant, all except Yang anyways. 

The princess turns to meet her knight's hidden eyes, "goodnight. I hope we can train tomorrow." 

The redhead bows slightly, "it would be my pleasure." Before she flips her hood up once more to make an exit, "goodnight pri-... Weiss." 

This brings a faint smile to the white haired girl's lips, heading to bed in a better mood than before. 

__________________________________________________

"Where have you been? It's almost time to put our plan into action." Adam nearly growls the words, fury coming off of him in waves despite his calm exterior. 

Blake's ears flicker back, but she gives the bull faunus a scowl. She was his second in command after all, not some simple lackey "I was paying Velvet a visit." 

This does nothing to lessen Adam's rage, but he locks it away for now. He needed to have a clear head if they were going to capture the Schnee princess. "You remember your part?" 

Amber hues roll, "of course I do." The cat faunus accepts the mask given to her. Though pauses for a moment to stare at it, these were made in inspiration to the grimm born. People like Yang..

The redhead furrows his brows at the sight of the raven haired girl frozen. "What's wrong?" 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Blake lifts the mask to her face. "Nothing.. Let's get this over with." She removes the ribbon from her ears, allowing them to flex with their freedom.

Adam stares down his second in command, but with the mask in place it was harder to read her. Laying a hand on Wilt at his side helps to comfort him though, "alright. Let's move." 

__________________________________________________

Weiss laid in bed, sleep was difficult to come by that night. The princess felt full of energy ever since her knight had unlocked her aura. Even now she could feel it, the energy humming just beneath her skin. 

The heiress thought back to the process, her fear of pain. Only to have the cloaked figure's aura fill her with warmth. Then… there was that odd sensation. Like something had just held her entire being, it's touch was absolutely freezing but gentle as if she were fragile like glass. 

Without her realization, Weiss drifts between the land of awake and asleep. Quietly drifting off to the smell of rose petals and the feeling of claws.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few complications arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be longer since I did a short one yesterday. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (Editing this one sucked. So let me know if I missed something.)

They ran, silent as the night but far more deadly. A simple squad of ten, too many would draw unwanted attention too quickly.

They scaled stone walls, hanging back for their leader's orders.

A crimson blade glimmers in the moonlight as he strides forwards. "Take out any guards you can find, if you see any of the other family members. Knock them out, our mission is the princess."

They split up at once.

__________________________________________________

Thinking back on it, Yang's foolish nickname held some weight to it. 'Miss panther.' Like she was now, stalking past guards, sinking into the shadows to avoid detection.

Blake scaled buildings with ease, it was mere child's play for her at this point. Moving with the grace of a feline, but the deadliness of a predator.

Coming upon her target, golden irises gaze into the window. She gently pushes them open, crawling inside silently. The cat faunus looks down at the princess with disdain for a moment.

Black ears perk when the white haired girl shifts, tensing when cobalt blue orbs open. A dart flying from the tub in her hands to pierce the other girl's neck before she can even scream. Blake relaxes as the princess immediately goes limp, moving over to pick up the Schnee.

__________________________________________________

Red ears flicker, a harsh twitch running through them as the beast was roused by a sharp pain.

The redhead's eyes remained closed, body relaxed even as bones snapped. Fur growing, a pitch black. Ears turning into a tall black pair, a tail swayed in irritation. Fingers tipped with claws as a face contorts into a snarl, lengthening into a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth.

The mask shifted to reveal two eye holes as it grew, the creature's body slowly sat up. Bright red orbs snapping open before it let out a bone chilling howl.

__________________________________________________

Making her way back to the window, Blake begins to make her escape. Descending down the wall carefully with one hand. Well holding her hostage with her remaining one.

Though the cat girl nearly slips at the howl that rings out, causing fear to grow inside her chest. Quickening her pace to the ground, she reaches it thankfully without trouble.

Adam is waiting for her only a few yards away, up atop the castle's wall. Blake begins to make her way over, only to freeze in place at the sensation of something watching her.

Pinning her ears back, the cat faunus warily glances upwards. Into the ruby orbs of the creature above her, it hung from the castle's walls. Its claws digging deep grooves into the stone.

Blake truly felt fear at the sight of it, a creature most only heard of in legends. But was very much real, a beowulf. A grimm of mass destruction, and it was right above her. How it got inside the kingdom without causing a panic she would never know.

_Grraauuu…_

The wolf snarled, before lunging downwards with impossible speeds.

Heart in her throat, Blake abandons her prize to dive out of the way. She rolled across the dirt, coming to her knees as Adam jumped down beside her. "What's a grimm doing inside the wall?"

The bull faunus observes the creature, how it stayed crouched over the princess. Though seemed uninterested in harming the girl under it. "Not just a grimm, a grimm born by the looks of things. Damn it!"

'Grimm born..?' Looking closer, the raven haired girl incepts the hound once more. It looked oddly familiar…

'Oh no..' It was the strange figure in the red cloak she had seen with the blonde, the night at the bar. It was their shadow.. So it really was looking at her that night..

But to make matters worse, this wasn't just any grimm born. But the blonde's supposed sister, Ruby.. The only other grimm born ever mentioned to be in town, who just happened to be the princess's guard. What luck..

__________________________________________________

_Fenrir noticed their hesitation to engage, using the moment to look over the female at its feet. Tilting its head it's blood red hues narrow on the object sticking out of her neck._

_Reaching out a massive paw to pluck the thing out with two of its claws, it held it closer to smell. Snarling at the foul scent, but it returns its gaze to the strange female. It allows itself to brush a claw along her soft skin, so different from its own ragged fur._

_The female would not die just yet, she was surprisingly strong despite being so soft. It was interested in seeing how she could develop, if she would have an iron will like its host, or fight with a wolf's ferocity._

_But first it had to deal with the pests trying to take her away.._

_Raising its head, it felt some satisfaction when they took a step back at the growl it releases. So they weren't fools, good.. Then they would be fun to hunt and maw._

_It had been too long since it's tiny host had let it taste the blood of others. Its claws were itching to render flesh from bone._

__________________________________________________

The faunus pair tense up when the wolf stands upright, at an intimidating height of 7 or 8 feet tall. It without a doubt dwarfed them both.

Adam tightens his grip on Wilt, "we need to retreat…" He despised admitting defeat, but they hadn't planned nearly enough it seemed.

Blake backs up as the beast advances slowly, "Adam.."

The bull faunus grits his teeth, "members of the white fang! Retreat!" He commands loudly, likely drawing any remaining guards to their position. But they'd be long gone before they got here.

**Graaooo!**

The grimm doesn't give them the chance though, dropping to run on all hours. It was on them in seconds, swiping at them with its huge claws.

Adam jumps out of the way, well Blake blocks the claws with her twin daggers.

"Blake. Look out!"

Her ears perked, before the hound's other paw sweeps her off her feet. The cat girl attempts to roll to her feet, but a pressure encloses her lower leg.

Glancing downwards, hidden amber widen in fear at the paw curled around her. She gasps as it drags her closer against her will, but no amount of wiggling can release her from its powerful hold. Blake feels a scream crawling up her throat when the grimm leans down, its muzzle opening to reveal wicked teeth.

_Hisssss…._

Her ears flicker at the sharp hiss that fills the air, followed quickly by the sound of crackling. Like the wood of a bonfire.

**Boom!**

"Ah!" Blake cries out when something slams into the beast atop of her. Bright and fiery, it explodes on contact. Blasting the wolf off of her, it lands a few yards away with a howl of pain.

Adam is by her side instantly, sharply tugging the cat faunus to her feet. "Let's go.. Now!" He hisses wildly, not needing any further instruction Blake takes off with the bull faunus in tow.

Scaling the wall to their freedom, the raven haired girl glances behind them. Relief filling her when the grimm doesn't give chase as it makes it back to its feet.

Catching the moon's reflection off something in the night sky, she lifts her gaze. She focuses on the dark figure circling in the air.

It pauses for a moment as if sensing her eyes on it, before it turns to stare directly at her with burning red irises. Blake felt fear creep into her heart, before the creature drifts in front of the moon.

Able to see its body, the creature's wild mane of bone. A robust frame with four clawed paws, and a tail with a stinger on the end. A manticore grimm… just like..

Turning Blake follows after her partner to join their group, mind lost to the beast in the air. And the implications tied to the creature.

__________________________________________________

_It glares as its prey gets away, chest fur singed. The wolf tips its head back to look at the feline in the air, red orbs narrow as it disappears out of view._

_Anhur was going to pay dearly for costing it, its prey. And for acting against it once more._

"H-hmm…?"

_Its ears perk at the sound of the female's voice, turning to see her raising shakily. It crawls closer, watching her eyes widen in fear. It sensed the emotion pouring off the female, it was delicious.._

__________________________________________________

Weiss wasn't sure why she was outside in the castle courtyard as she came too. A fierce headache assaulted her, worse than some of the hangovers from royal parties she's endured.

Hearing movement before her as she sat up, the princess tensed. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her. A massive grimm stood mere feet away from her.

The heiress tenses in fear as it comes closer, dropping to its knees to crawl the last few inches. It pauses, muzzle inches from Weiss' face.

Weiss closes her eyes as it lifts a paw, bracing for the blow. But it never came..

Instead a small pressure rests upon her cheek, tentatively opening her eyes. They focus on the wolf's paw, it trails a single claw along her face. It was surprisingly gentle with the action, than the sensation hits her.

This was the same thing that had touched her where no one else had before. Well except for one person.. "R-Ruby..?"

__________________________________________________

_Its ears perk, it liked the female's voice. But what did she want? Its host..? Well the fighting was over, so it could offer control back over. But it was intrigued by the tiny creature before it, smaller than even its host._

_Yet the female didn't show near as much fear as others, she didn't act like its previous prey._

_Feeling the insistent pressure of its host's demands, it releases a huff. But obediently gives over control, not in the mood to have a mental war with its host._

__________________________________________________

Ice blue orbs widen as the grimm begins to shrink, limbs shifting slowly until her guard is left staring back at her. That damned mask still in place.

Ruby took a deep breath "princess, are you okay?"

Weiss felt fine physically, but was still very lost on what had apparently transpired. "I am.. But what happened while I was asleep?"

The redhead struggles to collect the missing pieces, Fenrir offering some of its own memories to her. "I was asleep as well, Fenrir sensed you get attacked and took over."

"Fenrir… is the grimm yes..?"

Nodding Ruby continues, "all grimm born have a beast inside them. Fenrir took control of my unconscious body and rushed to your aid. It fought your captures and scared them off it would seem.."

**Thump.. Thump.. Thump..**

The pair glance up at some of the guards that rush from the castle. "Princess are you alright?" One asks.

Weiss stands shakily, offering the redhead a grateful nod when they steady her with a hand at her back. "Yes.."

The redhead motions the men and women out of her way, "the princess was drugged and nearly taken captive. I'll escort her to her room, so that she may get some well deserved rest."

Ruby leads the way when the guards thankfully make way, helping the Schnee into her bed when they reach her room. She's unprepared for the hand that grabs hers when she turns to leave.

Weiss bows her head in shame, "please s-stay.. Just for tonight.." She felt ashamed to need the cloaked figure around. But her body had yet to finish trembling.

The redhead furrows her brows, but moves to grab a chair. Bringing it over to Weiss' bed, she sits down. "Rest Weiss.. I'll not leave your side, your safe I promise."

The princess felt anything but, still able to see that 'creature' whenever she looked at her knight's mask. But she had to remind herself, it had saved her from harm…

Closing her eyes, Weiss clenches her bed sheet. Tugging it closer, the scent of roses clung to it. Helping ease her troubled mind, though she didn't remember the fabric ever being so rough before.

Ruby stares down at the princess, unsure how to feel about the fact that the other girl was holding the edge of her cloak. It was a gift from her mother, the last thing she had to remind herself of the wonderful woman. On one hand the grimm born was quite protective of the cloak. But she was also relieved it helped ease some of the princess' fear.

Red tipped ears perk at the soft sound of breathing, coming out of her thoughts to see the heiress resting peacefully. With nothing better to do, Ruby leans down to rest her head on the bed. She slept very little anyways, as the beast inside tended to get restless easily. Or there was the potential of it taking over as it had.

What Ruby couldn't understand was why Fenrir had rescued the princess. The beast had never shown such interest in someone else before. It was concerning, especially if the normally fairly tame grimm was going to take over her body. That could cause issues..

Before long, the redhead drifts off to rest alongside the white haired girl. The night's events taking more of a toll on the redhead than first thought.

Black fur grows slowly across Ruby's arm, but only covers the one limb. It inches forward to rest atop the sleeping Schnee's chest. Feeling the girl's strong heartbeat, as well as the flutter of her aura.

Apparently satisfied, the partially transformation dies away. Leaving the two girls resting closer than before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting interests.

"Aruughh!" Blake pins her ears back atop her head at her partner's angry shout. Flinching away from the sound as if it had dealt a physical blow to her.

Adam scowls at the map laid out before him, all his careful planning. Put to waste because of one grimm born.. "We'll try again soon, we know what we're up against this time."

The cat faunus wasn't looking forward to dealing with the grimm born again. But feared the bull's rage too much to voice her worries. Instead she offers a silent nod before swiftly slipping out of the room.

"And Blake.."

Tensing the raven haired girl barely breaths as she waits.

"I'm glad your okay."

Stomach dropping, Blake departs quickly. One upon a time there may have been something between them, but that was before Adam became obsessed with his plans for the white fang.

She just feared that he may of still felt something for her.

__________________________________________________  
_Next Morning.._

Yang lets out a groan as she wakes up, slumped over the bar of the pub she was in. She had been very stupid last night..

And it was only a matter of time before the consequences of her actions came to bite her in the ass.

"Ughh.." She forces herself to her feet, looking around the empty pub. It was too early to get drunk after all. The blonde did a quick check over herself, clothes were still on. Her headpiece was still in place, and her golden locks still looked amazing. "Perfect."

Yang strolls out of the bar, before stretching with a satisfied groan when her back pops.

"That's bad for your back.."

'Well damn.. She doesn't wait around does she?' Turning the blonde's eyes fall on the awaiting cat faunus, glimmering golden orbs catching the early morning sunlight. "Hello to you too."

Yang notices Blake's lips twitch at the greeting, but whether the other girl is upset or happy. She can't tell.

Blake narrows her eyes, "we need to talk."

'Upset then.' The blonde lets out a groan, "alright alright. But your buying me lunch, I'm starving."

The cat faunus furrows her brows for a moment, but relents when this gets no reaction from the tall blonde. "Fine, come on. I know a good bakery down this way." It was run by faunus as well, so they could talk in peace.

Leading the way, Blake allows herself a glance at Yang. The grimm born made no sense to her, defying every negative thing Adam had told her about the race.

Yang eyes the shop for a moment before slipping inside behind the cat faunus. Aware of the eyes they draw, though she hardly cared. Sitting at a small table across from the raven haired girl. "So.. How'd your little raid go last night?" She decides to cut to the chase.

Blake resists the urge to flatten her ears, in the stupid bow once more. "Why didn't you tell me your sister, who happened to be the other grimm born was the princess' guard?"

The blonde pauses when a waiter comes, placing her order before she focuses on Blake once more. "Would it really stop you guys if I had?"

Here the cat faunus falters, thinking back on Adam's fury the other night. "No.. But we could have planned for it then, been better prepared."

"Ha!"

Blake flinches at the harsh laugh the grimm born lets out.

"You do realize this is my sister we're talking about, even if she wasn't my alpha. Do you think I'd put her in danger of others?"

Blake's ears droop, she hadn't thought of that… "Then.. Why did you save me last night?"

'Because I knew you'd fail.' Yang doesn't say it out loud though, "let's say Anhur may have influenced me a bit last night. Whenever Fenrir is free, Anhur is almost always looking for a fight with it." She lets out a sigh, "though I know Ruby isn't going to be happy with me for last night."

The cat faunus bows her head a bit, "your sister.. Last night that thing.. It almost killed me."

The blonde grimaces, "that was Fenrir completely last night. It took over control well my sister was asleep, Ruby was pretty much still unconscious throughout that fight."

Blake furrows her brows in confusion, "how is that possible?"

Yang thought about the best way to explain things, "its kinda like.. We share a body with our beasts, usually the dominant one inside is the human half. We have to be, or else we'd end up losing ourselves to the creatures inside and go rabid."

The raven haired girl frowns, that wasn't a nice description.

"Most times, depending on how tame grimm are and how strong a will the grimm born has. They won't try to overtake the human while their asleep, Fenrir must have realized you took the princess well Ruby was still asleep. And decided to go after the princess itself."

"Look if your planning to go after the princess again. It's a bad idea. Look my sister isn't a terrible person, but even without Fenrir's influence last night. If she sees you as a threat, Ruby will try to kill you."

Blake's stomach drops, unease rising in her.

Their waiter thankfully takes this moment to return with their orders. A hot cup of tea for the cat girl and a turkey sandwich for the grimm born.

Blake takes a sip of it, it's soothing warmth and familiar scent helped to calm some of her nerves. "I should tell Adam this.. But I doubt it'll change his mind."

Yang pushes the plate away from her, food left untouched. "Then he is foolish, he'll just end up getting people killed. My sister doesn't go down easily, I would know."

'That's what I'm afraid of..' The raven haired girl knew the bull faunus could be very stubborn at times. Blake frowns at the blonde before her, "I thought you said you were hungry?"

Rolling her eyes, not that Blake could see. The blonde jerks her thumb towards the waiter that had served them, a tall brunette man. With a long bushy tail, a fox faunus. "He spat in the sandwich, thanks but I'm good."

Amber irises widen before narrowing sharply, to see such blatant disrespect and hatred towards the blonde. It proved that some of her race were truly no better than the humans themselves. If they resorted to such childish actions.

Yang shivers at the surprising dark look in Blake's eyes, Anhur was immediately interested in the anger it could feel coming from the cat faunus. It relished the emotion, well the blonde struggled not to give a feral grin of her own. 'Miss panther indeed.'

Blake rises quickly, golden orbs looking around the small shop before she storms over to their waiter. "How dare you?!" She hisses, surprising herself as well as the waiter. Who whirls around to look at her with wide eyes. "Your obvious disrespect towards others is appalling, to spit in someone's food."

Having a small woman challenging him seems to upset the big man, who growls. "No how dare you! Bringing a lowly human into our establishment! This is supposed to be a safe place for our race."

Fury burned inside of the cat faunus, so much so. That is was genuinely surprising. "She did absolutely nothing wrong and yet you target her!"

"That woman is a human, more than reason enough for me to despise her and her filthy race."

"Oh I assure you, I'm so much more than just a 'filthy human.' Little boy."

The brunette scowls at the blonde's voice, turning to glare at the smaller woman. Only to falter.

The small shop had gone deathly quiet, all eyes focused on the blonde woman. Silhouetted by the frame of a massive beast, it casts its shadow over others in the shop. Chilling them to the bone with its cold presence.

Yang was running on a high, Anhur fed off of the fear of those around. Only increasing the blonde's excitement, previously triggered by Blake's surprising fierceness to defend her. It was amazing to watch the cat faunus tear the man a new one. To see the fire she kept dormant inside come alive.

The blonde offers a grin full of sharp teeth, amused when she takes a step forward. The big strong man took one back in fear. "Come on big guy, where did all that bravado go?"

Blake watches Yang stalk the fox faunus, awed by the power that radiated from the tall blonde.

Yang laughs heartily when the brunette clenches his jaw shut, fear locking him up. "Well that's a shame, I was hoping you would offer me some entertainment. But obviously you're a coward who can only pick on those smaller than him."

"Wait a mint-"

"I'm not finished!" The blonde snarls, exhaling smoke. She watched the man freeze up at the sight, since it left no doubt in his mind what she truly was. "Your pathetic, targeting a woman because she called you out for acting like a child."

Noticing the hatred in his eyes, Yang grins wickedly. "Come on big guy," she turns her back to him. "My backs turned, I'll let you have the first swing free of charge." Hearing movement behind her, she continues, "but if you lay your hands on me. Be prepared for me to return the favor."

He pauses once more, contemplating.

Until a force shoves him out of the way, Blake glares at the man. "Your disgusting, actually debating on attacking a defenseless woman."

"Like you're any better human lover?" He sneers. "I hope the white fang rid the world of a traitor like you."

The cat faunus reaches up to remove her bow, "I doubt that would happen. Considering I'm high leader Adam's second in command."

Recognition shines in the fox boy's eyes, before being followed quickly by fear. "B-Blake Belladonna.." He bows deeply, "forgive me ple-" he winces as a knee slams into his head, sending him to the ground.

Amber hues glared down at the man, "your a disgrace to the faunus race. You are no better than the humans we are trying to prove ourselves to." Blake spins on her heel to leave the shop, reaching out to tug the blonde alongside her. Surprised faintly by how hot Yang's skin felt.

The pair exit the building walking along. This gave Yang some time to collect herself, tightening her reins on Anhur.

Blake sets about retying her ribbon, glancing at the blonde beside her as they walked aimlessly. She watched Yang seemingly fight with herself, most likely dealing with Anhur.

Once calm enough, Yang throws her head back with a laugh. "Damn Blake, I didn't know you had it in you. Poor guy didn't know what he was getting into."

The cat faunus looks away, feeling heat filling her cheeks from embarrassment. "Well what about you? You looked like you were gonna tear him in two."

"I probably would have if you hadn't stepped in." Yang smirks as this causes the catgirl to whip around to look at her. "I'm kidding." Noticing a skeptical brow raised she can only offer a shrug, "well kind of anyways. Anhur wanted to teach him a lesson, but I think you handled it pretty well."

Blake feels a small smile creep onto her lips, "well he had it coming." The cat faunus looks around before focusing on the blonde once more, "so the whole breathing smoke..?"

Yang offers a shrug, "I think it's cause Anhur is a grimm that can breath fire. If I get angry enough, I might be able to do it too."

The raven haired girl nods, "I'll remember not to piss you off then." A sly smirk, "unless I feel like seeing something interesting."

_'She is a feisty thing…'_

Yang nods in agreement to Anhur's statement, drawing a confused look from the raven haired girl. "Oh Anhur said you were feisty."

The cat faunus raises a brow, "you can speak with it?"

'Ho boy, where was Ruby to explain all of this stuff..'

"Well yea, kinda anyways. Grimm can't actually talk, but we can hear each other's thoughts. Though not every grimm born bonds with their beast enough to achieve such a thing. Anhur can be pretty aggressive, but I don't think it actually wants to take over my body completely. Then it'd have to deal with Ruby and Fenrir." She smirks at the fury that spikes in her chest, "Anhur doesn't hate them. But their a sore loser.."

Surprisingly Blake finds a giggle slipping past her lips. "They sound interesting, I almost wish I could meet them to say thank you for saving me."

Yang instantly has to tighten her hold on the manticore, "whoa! Calm down buddy!" Thankfully it does, but the blonde could feel its annoyance at being denied. "Maybe some other time." She directs at the cat girl and beast alike.

The raven haired girl smirks, "I'm gonna have to hold you to that." Noticing a building in the distance, Blake turns to offers Yang a faint smile. "Speaking of time, I was hoping to visit Velvet. I'll see you around?"

"I'll be around alright," sending Blake a grin the blonde strolls off. Feeling Anhur's disappointment immediately, "your so obvious."

_'I am you after all..'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and New friends alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how delayed this update is. I've been working on other stories among other things. 
> 
> I make no promises that I'll finish this, but I have more to the story I can at least show you.

Blake watches Yang go with a bit of a surprise but shakes herself out of it. Before making her way towards the bookstore, intent on getting a new book as well as checking up on her long time friend. 

She strolls into the shop, eyes narrowing at the grin immediately directed her way by the bunny faunus. "You heard us didn't you?" 

Velvet feels her ears twitch despite herself, giving a helpless shrug before offering a hug. "It's not like I tried too, with ears this big. I hear some stuff I'd rather not some times." 

Blake accepts the hug, squeezing her friend tightly for a moment before releasing her. At the curiosity blatantly apparent in those brown orbs, she rolls her own amber pair. "Fine ask away." 

Grinning the bunny girl leads the cat faunus over to a table so they could sit and chat. "So you made up with Yang?" 

"Yes.. I found her watching some kids playing actually, we talked and I realized not all the things Adam says are true." Blake frowns slightly, "she saved me you know." 

Velvet grows concerned at the sudden far away look in her friend's golden hues. "What happened..?" 

"The attack on the Schnee's I told you about.. We were gonna kidnap the princess and hold her for ransom." Noticing Velvet's eyes widen, she hurries to continue. "It didn't go as planned.. Yang has a sister, I've only ever seen her once. Another grimm born, she's the princess' personal guard. A beowulf, nearly bite my head off.. Till Yang showed up and saved me from it anyways.." 

Velvet reaches out to take hold of one of the raven haired girl's hands. "I'll have to thank her the next time I see her then." 

Blake manages to give a small smile at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. "Ya.." 

________________________________

_ Earlier..  _

Weiss was roused by the rising sun, the light shining through her open curtains to wake the princess. She sits up with a small yawn, though pauses when something falls into her lap. 

Glancing downwards, the white haired girl blinks at the pale hand laid in her lap. Looking closer, Weiss could make out a few small scars. Following the limb, the princess finds herself staring at her sleeping knight. 

Who, true to their word. Hadn't left the Schnee's side all night. 

Weiss took a few moments to take in the sight, well asleep. The redhead looked less tense, like they were actually relaxed. Ice blue irises land on the grimm born's mask, for the briefest second. She found that beast looking back at her. 

Still, the princess couldn't deny that she was curious how the redhead truly looked under that mask. Would they be just as scarred underneath? Or would they be handsome? 

Almost without her input, Weiss reaches out. Though she freezes when her fingertips brush along the bone white mask. There was probably a reason they wore it.. 

Dropping her hand, Weiss removes the hand from her lap before standing. She reaches out to shake the slumped over redhead. "Wake up!" 

Ruby jerks awake, up and on her feet in seconds. The chair under her skidding across the floor from the sharp movement, toppling over shortly after. "W-Huh?" She mumbled, dazed from the first restful sleep she's had in ages. 

Seeing her guard's tired state, the heiress felt a twinge of guilt. "Your in my room, you should go before someone notices." 

"Right right.." The crimsonette runs a hand through her wild locks, musing them even further. "I'll return shortly, give you time to prepare for the day." 

Nodding, Weiss sets about looking for the dress she would wear that day. "Thank you.." The Schnee hesitates, but turns as the door to her room opens. "Ruby.." 

Ruby pauses, wolf ears perking atop her head. "Yes Weiss?" 

"Thank you.. For saving me." The princess swallows her pride. 

The redhead manages a small smile, "It's my job. But don't worry, with me training you. You won't need a guard soon." Offering a wave, Ruby leaves. Intent to pay her sister a much needed visit. 

Weiss looks at the silk white dress in her hands, eyes trailing over to Myrtenaster. She puts the fabric away, searching for something else instead. 

________________________________

Yang wandered the village, there truly wasn't much around to entertain herself with. "Maybe I should try and pick up a job since I'm here too.." She muses. 

The blonde freezes up at the dark energy that emerges in the air behind her. "Aww shit…" she turns around slowly. Her fears are confirmed when she finds Ruby staring back at her. "Hey sis!" 

"Yang." Said blonde cringes at the sharp edge in the redhead's usual monotone voice. "You helped some faunus get away last night." 

"Uh.. Well you know how difficult Anhur can be to control whenever Fenrir is out.." 

_ 'Scared of your own flesh and blood human?"  _

Yang scowls at the snide words, hissing back mentally. 'Oh yea? Well how about you deal with her then? I'm sure Fenrir would love to pay you back for that cheap shot last night.'

Silence is all that greets her. 

'Who's the scary cat now huh?' 

"Yang." Realizing that Ruby was indeed still talking to her, the blonde focuses back on the little redhead. "That girl.. She's the same faunus that was following you a couple nights ago wasn't she." It's stated as more of an observation than a question. 

Yang fights the urge to sweat, of course Ruby had noticed the cat faunus tailing her. Nothing slipped past those furry ears. "Y-yes.." She admits in defeat. 

Ruby tilts her head, not used to seeing her sister so nervous over someone before. "What is.. she to you?" 

The blonde glances away, fighting the heat that wants to overtake her face. "She… I don't know, she's my friend I guess.." 

The redhead's features soften at the words, friends were not something the two of them have ever dealt with before. But it certainly explained Yang's odd behavior.

_ 'What of the white haired female then?'  _

Ruby pauses at Fenrir's gravelly voice, brows furrowing. 'Weiss? What do you mean?'

_ 'She does not fear us like others do, she is different..'  _

Well that was true, the princess was nicer than most people to the grimm born. It was strange.. But not unpleasant. 

Ruby focuses back on the nervous blonde before her, despite the trouble the cat faunus has already caused between the sisters. The crimsonette didn't want to be the one that depraved Yang of the experience of having her first friend. 

Yang tenses up as Ruby approaches her, eyes closing at the hands that reach out for her. She slowly opens them when no pain follows, caught entirely off guard by the arms that encircled her in a hug. "H-huh?" She slowly returns the embrace. 

The redhead squeezes her older sister, "just be careful okay?" She releases the other girl, "I need to return to the princess. But I hope you have fun with your friend, what's her name?" 

Feeling dazed, the blonde could only offer the raven haired girl's name in response. "Blake.." She watches Ruby acknowledged the name with a mute nod, before the younger girl flickers out of sight. Presumably returning to the castle once more. "We just got so lucky.."

_ 'Very…'  _


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback on what you think of the story so far is always appreciated.

"Ahh!" 

Weiss pants from the ground, thrown on her back once again by her teacher. Lifting her head she looks at the redhead, who seemingly stares back. Leant casually against one of their swords. 

"You forgot to engage your aura again." Ruby supplies, glancing at the thin cut above the Schnee's brow. The wound began to glow, vanishing soon after. It wasn't that bad, hadn't even bled, the red wolf had to applaud the princess' speed. 

_ 'Strong indeed..'  _

The crimson girl pauses at Fenrir's observation, it wasn't often it handed out compliments. But Weiss was truly showing a lot of promise. Though they had yet to figure out the white haired girl's semblance. 

"Ruby?" 

The redhead snaps out of her thoughts, looking at the princess. Already back on her feet, there was something interesting about seeing the royal girl messy. With her prim white clothes holding spots of dirt, as well as the stray strands of snow white hair that managed to get free. 

Ruby had to admire her dedication to learning how to fight. 

_ 'Let me out.. I wish to test her..'  _

Red brows furrow, unsure if that idea was the best one. Though she could feel no malice from the grimm inside of her. 

Weiss waits as the red cloaked figure stands mutely, face twisting the tiniest bit now and again. 

"Fenrir wants to fight you." 

The princess freezes, that 'creature' wanted to fight her? Could she even survive such a thing. 

"It won't kill you, I'll make sure of it. And I genuinely don't sense any blood lust from it, I think you will be safe." 

Weiss bites her bottom lip in indecision, this was perhaps a once in a lifetime chance. To not only have a grimm born help train her, but a real life grimm as well. "Very well.." 

Feeling the beast's energy spreading throughout her, Ruby tightens her hold sharply on it. 'Don't make me regret this.' 

_ 'Don't be foolish little rose.'  _

With a sigh, she released her hold on the grimm, willingly allowing it to take over. 

The heiress gulps as the redhead grows, clothes changing for fur. Limbs lengthening as claws form. That grimm mask shifting to fit a muzzle, holes forming that open quickly. Revealing bright crimson irises. 

Weiss readies Myrtenaster as the beowulf stalks closer, frighteningly quiet despite its large stature. 

Ruby orbs meet frozen blue. 

________________________________

_ Fenrir circles the female, watching as she mirrored it. Not foolish enough to put her back to it. 'Smart..' It dropped to all fours before lunging for the white haired female.  _

_ It growls with satisfaction when she spins out of reach with grace, narrowly avoiding its claws. The beast slows itself by digging them into the ground, turning to face the female once more.  _

_ Crimson orbs narrow at the glint it catches, falling backwards to avoid the blade heading for its muzzle. Fenrir rolls over to dodge the following stab. Rising to its feet while the snow white female pulls her weapon from the earth.  _

_ The wolf bares its fangs, this was getting interesting. It hadn't expected the female to advance on it so quickly, this would be a very fun hunt. _

________________________________

Weiss found it hard to keep up with the grimm, well it was easier to read her knight's movements. The wolf was much more wild in its actions, relying on its instincts. 

Though this didn't mean the beowulf attacked blindly, it seemed to debate each attack as it circled her. Using its bigger body and larger reach to keep her at a distance it preferred.

The princess ducks under the claws aimed for her head, sliding away to a safe distance. Dancing had taught her to be quick and light on her toes. Though Weiss had the impression the grimm was holding back. 

_ Groaauu!  _

Caught up in her frantic thoughts, Weiss doesn't see the black fist coming her way before it's too late. Barely enough time to raise her hand to protect her face. 

________________________________

_ Fenrir wasn't prepared for the bright flash of light as its paw smashes into something that was not the squishy female. It stared at the round barrier in front of it, glowing a bright white. The strange symbols on it combined together to form a snowflake.  _

________________________________

Feeling no pain, the heiress opens her eyes. Amazed by the glowing object in front of her, it held the grimm at bay. Noticing a shimmer, frost blue orbs fall to her extended hand. 

The tips of her fingers glowed a bright icy blue, curious Weiss brings her hand closer to observe the magic. Slowly curling her hand into a fist. 

**Boom!**

She yelps as the barrier before her explodes suddenly, nearly knocking the princess off her feet. The real force of the blast directed at the beast before her, flinging it back several feet. 

________________________________

_ Fenrir howls in pain as it crashes into the ground, it laid there. Fur smoking from the explosion, faintly impressed by the strength of the magic.  _

Ruby was curious about the Schnee's semblance, considering how easily Weiss had blown back Fenrir with only one hit. Surprised when she finds control relinquished back over to her. 'Fenrir?' She questions as she slowly regains control, shifting to normal. 

_ 'I am satisfied.. For now.'  _

The redhead idly wondered from her place in the dirt if the Schnee had done more damage than intended. Body aching faintly as she sat up. 

________________________________

The princess could only gap as the beowulf lay unmoving, worried that she may have injured it. Her eyes widen when the beast's form reverts to that of her guard once more. 

Who continues to lay in the dirt.. Now Weiss was really concerned, unable to tell if the redhead was even awake. She tenses briefly when the canine faunus sits up suddenly. 

"Well.. You impressed Fenrir." 

The heiress couldn't help the glimmer of pride that flares up in her chest, but her worry outweighs it at the slight grimace she can see on Ruby's lips. "Are you alright?" 

"Your last attack packed a punch, but I'll be fine soon enough. Just sore." Ruby gets to her feet, dusting off her clothes. 

"I didn't mean to do that.." The princess admits, finally lowering Myrtenaster. 

"Your semblance tends to catch you off guard the first few times, happens to everyone. I ran straight into a wall a few times," the red wolf approaches the distressed white haired girl, "you did good. Fenrir doesn't go down easily." 

"So that was my semblance, that barrier?" Weiss questions, glancing at the palm of her hand. It no longer glowed, that strange energy was gone once more. 

"At least a part of it, we won't understand it fully until you're able to conjure it more." Ruby bends down to retrieve her discarded blades, "I think you've earned yourself some rest. We're done for the day." 

The princess lets out a sigh, of relief or disappointment she wasn't sure, on the one hand. She was quite tired herself, but now that Weiss had seen her semblance. She wanted to learn everything about it. 

"Alright, supper should be prepared soon. I need to put on more appropriate attire before father calls me." Weiss leads the way back to her chambers. 

Ruby glances at the Schnee's outfit, clad in some basic leather armor dyed white. She thought the look suited the other girl more than the frilly dresses did. 

Nevertheless, the redhead follows the princess, keeping her observation to herself. 

_ 'A fighter she is indeed.'  _

Well, kept it between them anyways.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Ice Queen begins to crack, can the Red Wolf save her before she shatters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end of what I have so far. Unfortunately. 
> 
> I will try to update this if I ever get around to adding more to it.

Jacques pauses in his chat with a diplomat when he notices his daughter walk in the room. "Ah Weiss, I was just looking for you." 

The princess doubted it, but kept her mouth shut on the matter. Instead giving a simple curtsy, "what did you need father?" 

"There is going to be a ball held tomorrow, I want you to sing at it." The king states. 

Weiss frowns but knows it wasn't a question, "yes father." She moves to take her seat, the quiet of the room only broken by the old king's conversation with the man before him. 

The heiress didn't recognize him, an older gentleman with greying orange locks. 

_ 'A pitiful sight.' _

Ruby didn't want to agree with Fenrir, but the wolf was right. It must have been terrible to only be seen as a resource by your own father. 

"What is that mongrel doing in here?" 

The redhead glances upwards, falling on the ginger haired man. Ears flicking back at the snide words. Having forgotten to put her hood back up. 

Weiss glares at the stranger, "how dare you insult my guard?" 

Jacques hisses in annoyance at his daughter, "Weiss that is enough!" 

Blue irses frost over, "but father. This man should be treating Ruby with respect. No matter if they are faunus or not." 

"I said that's enough!" 

**Slap! **

Cold fury fills Ruby at the sound, feeling Fenrir growl from within her. She struggled to hold back the onslaught, shadow shifting behind her. The towering beast gave a mute snarl. 

Weiss stared at her father in shock, hand protectively covering her reddened skin. It stung, but no worse than any of the hits she got today during training. So why did it hurt so much inside then? 

Jacques frowns down at his youngest daughter, "I think you should go to your room." 

The princess looks around, but none of her family members come to her aid. Her brother poorly hid a small grin. Feeling dazed, Weiss makes for her room. 

The king let's out a sigh as he watches her go, turning to resume his conversation. Only to freeze at the sight that catches his eye. 

His daughter's guard had yet to follow her, stood in a corner. The cloaked figure had a deep frown on their lips, before they vanish from sight. The giant wolf thankfully disappearing with them. 

________________________________

_ 'A rat.. Not even fit to be a snack, but his bones would make the most lovely sound.'  _

Ruby rubs her head as she knocks on the princess' door, 'would that really help Weiss though?' 

_ The canine goes quiet. 'You want him dead too.'  _

'I do,' the redhead admits. 'The king isn't a good person, anyone with two working eyes could see that. But I think killing him would only hurt the princess more.' 

_ Fenrir rumbles lowly, before turning its back on its host to rest.  _

"Yes?" 

Ruby is snapped from her thoughts, fixing her eyes on the white haired girl before her. Unsure of when the Schnee had answered the door. "May I come in..?" 

For a moment Ruby thinks the princess will deny her, but eventually she relents. Allowing her knight into the room. 

________________________________

"What do you want?" The heiress goes to sit on her bed, the bruise on her cheek already gone with the help of her aura. 

What did she want? The red wolf hadn't thought about it much, had gone to check on the princess on impulse alone. 

"To see if you're okay." Ruby decides to be straight forward. 

Weiss grimaces, "I think I'd like some time alone please. I need to work on a song for the ball tomorrow." She gets up to go over to her closet, browsing through her dresses for the perfect one. 

The princess jumps at the hand that falls on her shoulder, whirling around with a hand raised. A bright flash appears between her and Ruby, covering the cloaked figure. It flung the grimm born aside, Weiss gasps as the redhead slams into her bookshelf. Crumpling to the floor, books knocked loose tumble down beside her guard. 

"A-Are you alright?" Weiss rushes over to help the redhead up, brows furrowed with worry at the pained hiss they let out. 

"I'll be fine. You're stronger than you look." 

The heiress couldn't help the guilt she felt crawl around inside her chest, "I didn't mean to hurt you.." She was nothing like  _ him. _

"I caught you off guard, it was my own fault. No harm done," Ruby manages to offer the white haired girl a tiny smile in hopes of calming her. 'Besides a few bruised ribs anyways..' She holds her left side under the cover of her crimson cloak. 

Weiss draws away from her knight, curling her hands into tight fists at her side. 

"Weiss." 

"Please.. Just.. Leave me alone for the rest of the day. I need time to think.." 

The redhead didn't think that was what the princess really needed. But Ruby didn't want to make things even worse for the other girl. "As you wish.." She turns to make her exit. 

Only when the wolf faunus is gone, does Weiss allow the tears to fall. Crying quietly to herself. 

________________________________

Ruby's ears fold back at the sound of the crying as she shuts the door. Making her way towards her own room. 

_ 'Her soul has been damaged.'  _

The redhead sighs as she reaches her room, flopping onto the bed once inside. "I know." 

_ 'It will not hold up under many more blows.'  _

"I know!" The redhead snaps angrily, shocking the beast inside her enough to grant some blissful silence. 

_ 'Than do something about it.' _

Ruby rolls over, even though she can't escape the creature inside her. 'Like what?' She questions after a few moments of quiet. 

_'Fix the cracks.'_ _Fenrir peers at the redhead, moving to lay parallel to its host. _

The wolf faunus rolls away from the grimm, 'she doesn't want me around right now. And I need her to trust me to do that.' She stares down the beowulf when it grabs her to turn her back over. 

_ 'You are needed to watch over her, you will have another chance. But you need to try first.' Fenrir calmly reaches out a paw for its host, 'she trusts you already.'  _

Ruby looks into the grimm's scarlet irises, before she reaches out to put her hand over the wolf's massive paw. 'Your acting strange.' It was never this calm. 

_ The hound bares its fangs, but only in jest. 'So are you little rose.'  _

The redhead snaps her eyes open, coming out of her mind. She stands up, before glancing around her room. "Okay.. Now how to get Weiss to talk to me." 

The beast inside her chimes in, a hint of amusement in its gravelly voice. 

_ 'You have a.. What was it? Ball to prepare for yes?'  _


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and maybe something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how delayed this update was. I still make no promises about finishing the story. 
> 
> But I at least have some more left I can make into a couple more chapters.

Finding work was hard, Yang didn't see why it was so difficult. Okay.. Maybe the fact that a lot of people were scared of her played a part in things. 

But it wasn't like she tried to scare them! 

Frustrated the blonde stomped through the town. Unintentionally frightening those she came across. 

"Well someone doesn't seem happy." 

Yang pauses at the voice that pipes up. Looking around, her eyes land on a brunette. With short brown strands, but with long curly bangs in the front. 

She wore a set of dark brown leather armor, a crossbow slung across her back. Sly chocolate brown orbs roamed the blonde, a smirk set in place. "Hey blondie, why the long face?" 

The grimm born struggled to form a reply for a moment, anger extinguishing. "Just job hunting, it's not going the greatest." 

The brunette gives the blonde a once over, "what's your name?" 

"Yang. Yang Xaoi Long." She expects the other girl to make the connection and grow fearful. But the brunette only chuckles, "what's yours?" 

"Coco Adel at your service," Coco gives a small bow. "You look strong." 

The blow narrows her eyes, brows drawing together atop her head. "I am." 

"Well, my team and I are always looking for more people to join us." 

"What do you do?" Yang raises an eyebrow in suspicion. 

Coco offers the same grin, "bounty hunting. Pays pretty well. But you need to be pretty strong, we fight grimm sometimes." 

"I'm not afraid of any grimm." Yang crosses her arms, noticing those brown orbs fall on her gloved hand. "Don't ask." 

Raising her hands, the archer backs off. "Alright, but think about my offer ya? If you think you wanna join, come to the great hall in town." 

Offering a nod of thanks, the blonde turns to leave. "I'll think about it." 

"Now hold on there girly." Coco strolls over to the other girl, "you seem upset. How about I buy you a drink?" 

"What's in it for you?" 

Shrugging the brunette smirks charmingly, "having a beautiful woman keep me company?" 

Yang thinks on it, "fine. But I need to swing by somewhere first." 

"By all means, lead the way." 

The pair set out. 

________________________________

Velvet was about to close up shop for the evening when a familiar large blonde strolls in. "Yang! How good to see you again? Anything I can do for you?" 

The blonde runs a hand through her golden locks, unused to such a warm greeting. "Yes actually, I'm looking for a book for my little sister." 

The bunny faunus tilts her head, ears flopping to one side. "What is she usually interested in?" 

Before Yang can speak, another voice pipes up behind the grimm born. "Seriously, a library? You don't seem like the reading type blondie." 

Velvet stares at the brunette that strutes out from behind the blonde. Tensing up at the chocolate orbs that fall on her, her ears perk at the wide smirk suddenly directed her way. 

"On second thought, I might have to come here again." 

Yang rolls her eyes at the blatant flirting, shoving Coco to the side to gain Velvet's attention once more. "Umm.. Let's see." She thought about her and Ruby's childhood, what little of it there was anyways. "She liked story books when we were kids? The ones full of heros and danger." 

The bunny faunus offers a smile, "I think I have something she'd like." She goes to retrieve the book in question, returning she hands it to the blonde. 

Yang glances over the title of the paperback, 'The Huntsman and Huntress.' "I'll let you know if she likes it." 

Velvet nodded her thanks, stunned when the slender brunette from before leans across her desk. Getting surprisingly close, "u-um..?" 

"Name's Coco, what's your gorgeous?" 

Noticing how red the bunny faunus becomes, feeling pity on the girl. Yang yanks Coco back by her collar, "come on. You still owe me a drink." She pulls the pouting brunette towards the exit, turning to offer the bunny girl a wave. "Thanks for the book Velvet!" 

"Oh! No problem, I hope your sister enjoys it!" 

Coco sends the cute bunny faunus a wink, "wait for me!" 

With a roll of her eyes, unseen but still necessary. Yang leads Coco out of the shop, "don't you think you're coming on a bit too strong?" 

A fine brow is raised, "no why?" 

The blonde throws up her arms, "look just be careful with Velvet alright? She ain't no plaything, poor thing already has humans harassing her." 

Brown orbs darken, narrowing dangerously. "Who would hurt such an adorable girl?" The teasing tone was finally gone for once. 

Raising her hands Yang shrugs, "hey I don't know who the assholes are. I just beat them up." 

"Hmph.." Coco crosses her arms, "well I'm not like them. I just like pretty girls, doesn't matter if they got golden hair or bunny ears." 

"Maybe just try things a little slower with Velvet?" The blonde offers, "you might scare her off with the way you… are." 

"I suppose I can be a bit.. forward like you say." The brunette admits. 

"Ahh you'll do fine." Yang throws an arm over Coco's shoulders, "sweep her off her feet." 

"And I suppose until then I have you to entertain me." Coco grins once more, sour mood forgotten. 

Glancing at the brunette's devilish grin, the blonde quietly sends a prayer up to the heavens for the bunny girl. 

_ 'Send one for yourself.' _

________________________________

"Hello Blake." The bull faunus addresses the cat faunus when she enters his chambers. 

"You were looking for me Adam?" Blake stays in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. 

"There's been a change of plans, the Schnees are holding a ball tomorrow. And I want you to attend." 

Golden irises narrow, "Adam that's a terrible idea and you know it." 

"Not if you wear a mask," the redhead stands up. Strolling towards the cat faunus he reaches out to cup her chin, "with your little bow. Those foolish humans won't be able to tell you from the rest." 

Black ears fold back, heart rate jumping at the contact. "Adam.." 

"Have you lost faith in me Blake? Don't you trust me to do what's right for our race?" Adam's mouth twitches down into a frown of contempt. 

"I… do. I'll do it, but what do you want me to do when I'm inside." The cat faunus holds back a sigh of relief when the bull faunus steps away. 

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to kill the princess." 

Her stomach flipped in unease.

________________________________

_ Next Morning… _

Weiss felt terrible the next morning, guilt ridden for hurting her only friend. 

The princess pauses, since when had her knight gone from simply being another servant? 

They rarely spoke more than a few words to each other. Expect that the redhead had listened to her pleading. 

They didn't spend time together as friends, forced together because of her guard's job. Though the grimm born had been using up some of their time to help train her. 

They didn't even know anything about each other. All the heiress knew of the expert sword fighter, was that they had a powerful beast inside them. 

The crimson cloaked figure was a mystery, one she wanted to unravel.

Weiss pauses her wandering thoughts at the knock that sounds from her door. 

"Princess are you awake?" 

What was the saying? Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

The white haired girl moves to open the door, met by the mask of her knight. "Yes I am, shall we go to breakfast?" 

With a quiet nod the redhead began to lead the way. "I think we'll hold off on training today," Ruby notices the look given to her. "Well you need time to figure out the song you are going to sing at the ball yes?" 

Weiss' lips tilt downwards at the reminder, "yes.. I suppose you're right. What will you do then?" She was genuinely curious, having no idea what the red wolf did in their spare time. 

"I plan to head into town, there are some things I need to pick up." 

"I see.." The heiress eyes her guard in faint suspicion, something felt… off about the grimm born. 

________________________________

Yang hadn't intended to wake up at the bar two nights in a row. But when Coco challenged the big blonde to a drink off. 

How could she deny such a challenge? Her pride was on the line! 

"Ugh.." She groans while standing, the brunette was nowhere in sight. Seeming to have already woken up, Yang silently hoped Velvet was safe. 

Strolling from the pub, the blonde is surprised by the hussel and bussel. Everyone seemed busy today, "the hell..?" 

"There's a ball tonight." 

"Gods above!" Yang cries out, spinning around to see the smirking feline behind her. She narrows her eyes, not that the cat faunus can see. Pointing a finger, "keep creeping around like that. And I'm gonna get you a collar that clinks a lot." 

Blake rolls her own amber orbs, "it's called being light on your feet." Glancing over the blonde's imposing figure she grins, "something I'm sure you're not used to." 

_ "She's not wrong." _

"Hey! I can be sneaky if I want." The blonde huffs at the jab, more upset over Anhur's amusement of the joke than the actual joke itself. 

"Prove it." Golden hues narrow, a dangerous gleam in them. "Sneak into the masquerade ball tonight." 

Yang rises up to her full height to tower over the cat faunus, "alright. You're on. Look for the tall handsome blonde." She grins wickedly. 

Blake drifts her eyes over the grimm born, this time slowly, with intent. "I'm sure you'll be hard to miss." The raven haired girl turns to walk away, calling out. "I hope to see you there." 

The blonde felt her gaze get drawn to the slight sway of the other girl's hips. 'You can bet on it.' 

_ 'Who's obvious now?' The manticore's snide words ring aloud in her head. _

'Oh shut up you.' 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something can only grow with the proper care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but it has some nice interactions between the main characters. 
> 
> At least I think so.

Ruby decided to simply stroll through the village in search of her sister instead of using her semblance. It was a nice day, the town folk were very busy.  The redhead would've worried for a riot with all the commotion if it wasn't for the excited whispers she heard from some men and women alike. 

Though she was less interested in some of the questionable comments about the princess' availability. Only years of keeping a strong mental hold are what keep her from outright growling at a pair of snide boys. Who foolishly comment on Weiss' 'flat' chest. _ 'Such disrespect…' Fenrir rumbled inside her mind, sharing in her annoyance.  _ Thankfully the familiar sight of bright golden locks drags her mind away from unpleasant territory. "Yang." 

The blonde whirls around, "oh hey sis! Town sure is crazy now huh? I heard about the ball tonight."  The redhead folds her ears back, facing something she always hated. "I need your help… with something.." 

Lavender orbs widen before a grin forms on Yang's face, she slings an arm across her sister's shoulders. "Alright, but I need a favor from you in return."  Ruby didn't like the smirk on Yang's face, but if it was for Weiss… "Fine."  The tall blonde tugs the younger girl along, "come on then. We only have a few hours to get you ready." 

The crimson wolf was beginning to already regret this decision.

________________________________

Weiss was worried, the party was in full swing at this point. And she had yet to see any sight of her guard, the redhead was gone all day. Not even showing up to escort the princess to the ballroom. 

'Are they upset with me..?' Guilt ate away at her, she hadn't meant to hurt them. Honestly..

"Princess.."  The white haired girl spins around, relief feeling her at the familiar voice. "Ruby I'm sorry about earlier I-" Weiss trails off.  So used to seeing the redhead hidden away by their billowing cloak. It was shocking to see them dressed so finely. 

Wearing some shined dress shoes with black slacks, Ruby wore a silky white shirt with a scarlet vest over top. Of course her mask was still in place. Giving the sharply dressed redhead just enough roughness to her look. 

Despite feeling out of place without her armor, the grimm born offers the princess her hand. "May I have this dance?"  Weiss shook herself lightly to collect herself, placing her hand into the warrior's rough palm. "You may.." She allows the redhead to lead her along, uncaring of the eyes they draw. 

Finding a free space, Ruby steps forward to place one hand upon the princess' waist. Accepting her other one, once Weiss settles her free one atop her shoulder. She urges them in a simple waltz, leading the heiress across the dance floor. 

Truthfully Weiss wasn't expecting her guard to be such a wonderful dancer. She found herself enjoying the dance, unconsciously drifting closer to the redhead. The princess shifts both her hands upon her knight's shoulders, lacing them behind the grimm born's neck. 

Resting both hands on Weiss' waist now, Ruby slows them to swaying in slow circles. Tilting her head to meet the white haired girl's frost blue irises with her own. "You look beautiful." 

"O-Oh um.." Heat colors the heiress' cheeks a faint pink at the unexpected compliment. "Thank you.." She clears her throat, "you look handsome.. I'm surprised to see you dressed up."  "Wasn't my first choice," the young redhead admits. Twirling the princess before pulling her close once more, the beast inside leading her to seek such. 

_ 'You want it too little rose..' _

Ruby didn't respond to that, trying to ignore the wolf's encouragement well also not getting lost in the sight of the heiress.

________________________________

Blake was growing quite tired of this party already, dressed in an elegant looking black dress. It had a slit up the thigh on the left side, allowing for easier movement. Opening up in the back to expose her thin but lean shoulder blades.

The cat faunus was tired of men approaching her with a request for a dance. With her ears hidden by a black ribbon, and a panther half mask covering the top half of her face. They were none the wiser that she was a high ranking faunus member. 

Still, it didn't make dealing with the privileged brats any easier. Having just sent away a particularly stubborn boy who didn't understand the meaning of the word no. 

"Hey gorgeous, mind if I ask for a dance?" A gruff voice questions from behind her, it sounded a bit off. But the irritated faunus wasn't up to figuring out why. 

Not even turning to face him, she crosses her arms with a scowl. "No, I'm waiting for someone now leave before I make you regret it." A warm chuckle rumbles up behind her, gone was the horribly hidden voice. 

"Have I ever told you we love when you're feisty?" 

Ears perking in their confinement, Blake turns to find a grinning blonde behind her. But the words die in her throat, dressed in white slacks and a golden button up dress shirt. There was a single pale white glove on Yang's right hand. Her normally wild golden locks were tamed slightly by the ponytail they were in. 

"So how about that dance?" The grimm born smirks, excitement growing when those amber hues narrow dangerously. 

Blake offers the blonde her hand, surprised faintly when Yang dips down to press a kiss to her wrist. Forcibly ignoring the heat building in her cheeks, the cat faunus allows herself to be lead to the dance floor. 

Resting her hands low on the raven haired girl's hips, Yang smirks when the feline loops hers around her neck. Gazing down at the shorter woman, she began to sway them. 

"I have to admit, I'm impressed you managed to sneak inside." The cat faunus comments, playing with a few loose strands of gold. This draws a chuckle from the blonde, "not too hard when your sister's part of the guard." Blake slips one hand down to hold it against the grimm born's throat, squeezing faintly. Golden irises darken when the blonde leans into the touch with a rumble building in her chest. "Cheater.." 

"Oh yea? What about you then?" Yang is careful to keep her voice low to avoid getting into trouble. Instead leaning in to whisper in the cat girl's human ear, "getting up to naughty things here? You must have a reason for being here." The cat faunus shivers at the warm breath brushing her sensitive ear. Turning to meet the grimm born's hidden gaze, "and if I was?" 

The blonde tightens her grip on the black silk in her clutches, tempted to tear it. She holds back the urge for now, instead smoothing a hand up the slender curve of Blake's back. Pulling the raven haired girl closer so that they share the same air. "Would you mind if I distracted you from your 'work?'" 

Blake thinks about how angry Adam will be if she fails her mission, no matter how dangerous it is. But her thoughts drift to the rough hands holding her with surprising gentleness. Thinks about how hot the blonde's skin is under her own fingertips. Finds herself biting her lip, "depends on what you have in mind.." 

A feral grin curls Yang's lips, "that's what I like to hear. Come on.." She tugs the cat faunus along, "let's get out of here." Blake's pulse jumps, from excitement or fear she can't tell. But she obediently trails after the tall blonde, "where are we going?" She pauses when Yang looks back with 'that' grin. It was full of sharp teeth, threatening to eat her alive. 

"You'll see.." 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I apologize for not continuing with my other story. That kind of just tanked. I may get back to it at some point, but I might not. 
> 
> More tags will probably be added.
> 
> You were warned that I'm terrible for not finishing my stories. Sadly. 
> 
> This one is pretty rough in the beginning, but smooths out after a little bit. 
> 
> Some stuff will probably be confusing. As I've said before, this stuff is literally all just thought up on the spot. I will do my best to explain things, but feel free to ask if something confuses you. 
> 
> There could be mistakes, feel free to call me out on them so I can fix them immediately. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you can enjoy this. If not though, fair enough. 
> 
> (Also, I am really bad at descriptions. I'm going off pictures I've found for myself on the internet. If you want me to post them in another chapter. Please explain how to lol. Cause I'm clueless.)


End file.
